


That Partitioning of the Things of Youth

by Cynthia_zh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly a lot of Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Reichenbach, Relationship Issues, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor进城了，没人开心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Partitioning of the Things of Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008803) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



“Sherlock？Sherlock _Holmes_ ？”

John正嚼着什么，此时Sherlock嘟囔一声埋头向餐盘，试图向全世界表示自己对蛤蜊意大利面深深痴迷。他用自己的餐刀戳了Sherlock的手臂一下。

“ _友好_ 点。”

“这些烦人的 _粉丝_ ，”Sherlock破口大骂，把餐巾举到嘴前。他用这块布压了压嘴唇，重新铺在大腿上叠好。

“满足他们的幻想一会儿又不会死，让别人开心一下嘛。我见你为案子装过。把这看作研究。”John说。

Sherlock的目光扫过John的脸，像是被逗乐了。“研究？”

“对，论怎样避免做一个大混蛋，”John再起身招呼之前嘶声说道。Sherlock投给了John一个似乎被侮辱到了的表情，翻了个白眼，但跟随了，从桌边起身——并是伴随不可思议的优雅，在John看来都有些不公，因为Sherlock大多时候都是个彻底的讨厌鬼。

Sherlock抬头看了看，小声咕哝了一句，虽短但无可置疑的，“哦， _不_ 。”

John试图对上他的目光，眉毛依然高抬，但Sherlock的视线已经定焦了。John打量着那个从Angelo店里横穿过来抵达他们卡座的男人。他很高，像豹子一样英俊，体格健壮，剪短的黑色头发，紧致的下巴给丰满的嘴唇定下好看的框架，高眉骨之下是眼睛。他的躯干几乎是有威胁性的，宽肩，很大的胸部；而他的腹部非常苗条，他的白色衬衫显出腰身没有任何松弛——他这年纪本该有些退步的——John估计这人大约40岁，根据他太阳穴上隐约的银丝判断。他的皮肤更是对他忠心耿耿，不暴露真实的年龄；像赤褐色的纺缎那样毫无褶皱地裹在明显的颧骨和端庄的额头上。他有精心修过的胡子，比短髭长些，但又不算络腮胡，黑色、灰色的毛发非常均匀。

“Sherlock Holmes，”他到达Sherlock旁边时又重复道，伸出一只肌肉发达的手臂，手掌摊开。他的声音低沉、圆润，从口中吐出仿佛热甜朗姆。“而我在这儿，想着自己在伦敦 _谁_ 都不再熟识，然后我居然偏偏能碰上了 _你_ 。”

John立即注意到这个男人甚至比Sherlock还高，这让他非常不安。

“Victor，”Sherlock回答，语气局促。John向来以为Sherlock有双极大的手，就算对高个子来说，但当其中一只被Victor的手包裹住后，看起来真的小了。“John，这位是Victor Trevor；我们一起上的大学。短暂的一段时间。Victor，这是John Watson。”

John几乎没法抓住Victor的手掌，但他尽可能大力地握住他的手。“荣幸，”他说。

John望向Sherlock，仿佛想要看出下一步该做什么的暗示。Sherlock是一副戒备的表情，这个脸色每次Mycroft在或者他们遇上Sherlock在认识John之前的熟人都会出现。这每每让John感到难过，因为这样的脸孔常不断在John脑海中萦绕，当Sherlock不在的时候，当Sherlock不在的时候，当Sherlock死了的时候——那时他除了一遍遍回想自己所经历过的时光，自己让Sherlock失望地时候。他花了几周，几个月重演Sherlock称他为 _他的朋友_ 而John会将其更正，称自己为他的 _同事_ ，曾经太害怕那些虚伪的城市小年轻认为他是同性恋；Sherlock的脸色在他给自己的哀伤掩上漆之前总会有一瞬间仿佛丧失了勇气。他会想到自己恶毒地痛斥Sherlock的时候，说着 _你这个机器_ 和一切他搜肠刮肚可以集来的坏话；他若有注意，那就可能看见Sherlock一瞬间的失落，然后才恢复面无表情、刀枪不入，到最后John才明白这般全副武装实是为了他。

 Sherlock在指John的时候没有直视任何人。

“John是我的……”Sherlock顿了顿，清清喉咙，他的犹豫并不很典型，而且令人不知所措。“室友，”他警惕地下了这个结论，“我们……同住一个公寓。”

John好脾气地笑了笑。Victor皱起眉头。“你们同住一个公寓？”

John不妄想自己是个侦探，但他倒不是那种跟着Sherlock几年把他的破案过程发上博客，却一点演绎技巧也学不来的人。就在这一刻，他看见Victor的头顶冒出许多未经言说的白色字幕： _室友？你这个年纪？你还没继承家族遗产吗？你还没碰到那个人？你真的还心无牵挂？你真的还是独自一人？_

介于看得出来他眼前的两个男人都是上流社会的人，John知道Victor不会说以上的任何字句，Sherlock也不会对此作出任何反应，虽说他必定一清二楚地知晓了这些想法。John可以就这样让这些问题飘在空中。他可以让他们交换潇洒的打趣话和甚至更为潇洒的告别，然后再也不想起这件事。

只是John对自己承诺过要保护Sherlock，而这承诺正是让Sherlock不再露出这副表情，这样地让John的心口为之揉紧，因为每当记起这表情的浮现，John都是其成因——这让他几乎无法顺畅地呼吸；所以，虽然不是什么 _请勿见怪_ ，但John振奋了一下精神，伸出左手握住Sherlock的右手，轻轻捏着，然后朝Victor Trevor眨了眨眼。

“对，”John回答说，此时Sherlock睁大了眼睛，而嘴巴紧闭着，看来是处在某个罕见的运行缓慢的时刻，需要John来领头。“我们同住一间公寓。”

Victor笑起来，露出一排洁白的牙。这微笑几乎带着捕食者的光芒，John突然感到一阵不可理解的冲动想要插进Sherlock和Victor中间将他们分开。他最终决定向Sherlock靠近几厘米，报之微笑。

Victor在John和Sherlock之间来回扫视的时候挑着眉。“我还以为自己不会看到这么一天。”他嘲弄道。

Sherlock咳嗽一声，再次清了清喉咙。“没错，唔，”他用余光瞥了瞥John，嘴角微微上勾。“我也没想到。”

John松开了Sherlock的手，然后玩味地拍拍他的肩膀——他希望这看起来比较像男朋友的动作。“现在，你告诉别人并没关系，你知道我不在意的。”他目的性地倾向Victor。“我们还不久。我们本是室友，你知道的。很长一段时间。我刚退役的时候急需个住的地方，而Sherlock很好心地收下了我这个他朋友的朋友。接着我恩就开始一起工作，然后，哈……”他挥了挥手，“我们就到这儿了。”天哪，他觉得自己有点过了，真希望自己能更擅长演戏点。他不知道Sherlock是怎样轻而易举地做到的，能够瞬间变化成当时所需的任何人。John，觉得自己彻底高攀不起，不只是一点尴尬，并且对自己的大胆感到不可置信，所以一直小心翼翼地避着Sherlock的目光，他希望自己看起来不像是长出了好几条胳膊和俩脑袋。

“哦，对，没错，”Victor说。“我也觉得自己有点熟悉你的名字。John Watson，著名的博客写手。”

“啊，好吧，”John说，“如果不是这个的话也不知道该有什么称呼了，”他朝Sherlock点点头。

“迷人，”Victor答道，几乎是朝着Sherlock的方向；然后他抬起手看了看腕表——这玩意儿似乎有一辆小轿车那么贵。“听着，我得赶快走了，但我会很开心跟你聊聊近况，Sherlock。都有好多年没见了吧。我也只在这儿留几周——我召开了一个慈善会，下周。怎样；晚餐，明天？你一定要过来，你们俩。”

“事实上——”

“我可不会接受你的否认，Sherlock。”Victor看起来像是那种从来不用接受他人的拒绝的那类，这想法让John暗暗皱眉。“我的公寓还在伦敦。你会记得地址的，是吗？”Sherlock点头时John的眼睛瞪大了，以为他脸上浮现出一种John从未见过的僵硬表情。“那就这么定了。明晚见，你俩，七点半？好。”

Victor拍了拍John的手臂。“见过你真好，John。我很想听听Sherlock近些日子在做什么。”他压低了声音。“我是说，除了前几年那件讨厌的事。在报纸上看到的。对你来说一定很痛苦，真的。”他的眉头微微皱了皱，显出同情的样子。“但，别管那些了。我想听所有事，关于你们两人的 _所有事_ 。明天见！”

伴着大大的笑容和优雅的点头，Victor转身离开了饭馆，他的步子跟他的人一样流畅。而Sherlock长舒了一口气，像是憋了几个小时似的。

John重新坐下，平静地继续开始切牛排。Sherlock小心翼翼地加入了这个过程，用叉子卷起意面但没有举到嘴边，只是盯着他们之间的桌面上的一个点。过了一会儿，John咽下了那块牛排，伸出手够玻璃杯，接着放下了餐具。

“现在，我只是在想，”他开口，声音平稳得足以骗过别人，“为什么你对百分之九十九点九的人都无礼又轻蔑，但刚才，你决定自己要表现得快活又善社交，同意跟一个你好多年不见的人共进晚餐，而且还误以为我们是，事实上，一对儿？”

Sherlock在John快说完声音变尖时缩了一下身子。“唔，假装我们是一对儿又不是 _我的_ 主意。”他为自己辩护道。

“你并没真的在回答我的问题，Sherlock。”

“你可以跟我一样简简单单说不的！”Sherlock陷进他的椅子，看起来十分悲惨。“他惊到我了，John。我很久没见Victor了。他一直都这样，而我不是一直……我并不是一直——”Sherlock恼火地中途打断了自己的话，生气地大口吞了半杯红酒，用手指在桌上狂躁地敲着。

“好吧，好吧，”John回答说，短暂地用自己的手覆盖住Sherlock焦虑地敲击着的手，对这次显露出脆弱的表现感到非常意外。Sherlock回来之后，更有人情味了，更常吃饭，睡眠也几乎规律了，而且时不时的，敢于背叛他对被为人类情感的厌恶，然而，这样绝望的不安全感，是绝无先例的。“我也不知道自己干嘛那么做的，说真的，一对儿什么的。就是他看起来这么得意洋洋。我不喜欢他看你的眼神。好像你是需要同情的人。”

“难道我不是吗？”Sherlock自嘲地说，弄着他的餐巾。他对此笑了笑，但有些悲伤，让John感到胸口被什么糟糕的东西抓紧了。“Victor靠商品进口发家致富。前十年都在迪拜度过，我猜想是住在顶层公寓，在泳池的躺椅上办公。我37岁了，做着一个编造的工作，还有一个通过CCTV监视我的一举一动的老大哥。”

“好吧，我41了，没有这样的老大哥，所以多谢了。”John笑了，用酒杯碰了碰Sherlock的。Sherlock的嘴角挑了挑。

“Mycroft也监视你的。”

John翻了个白眼，“别提醒我。”他用大拇指和食指掐了掐鼻梁。“我觉得反悔大概不是个选择？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“他会不停地打电话来，不停地问，然后最终，他会干脆直接跑过来亲自把我们接过去。”他顿了顿，“Victor会很……坚持。”

“他看上去的确如此，”John赞同道，试图平息自己腹部为此断言而翻滚的不舒适感。“好吧。若果我们要这么做，就得定点规矩。”

*

展露Sherlock脆弱一面的窗户关闭时同它开启时一样疾速。当他带着平日的傲慢站在他们房里的客厅中央看着他们预定的出租车，等待John收好钱包和钥匙的时候，John既疑惑不解，又如释重负。他们已经想出了好几条非常直白的规矩，John也是小心翼翼地保持着乐观，只要Victor不逼得太紧，Sherlock也举止得当，他们说不定真能文质彬彬地度过今晚。

“还好吗？”John说，一边套上外套。

“好，当然。”Sherlock也穿上大衣。“出租车刚到了。”

“你还记得规矩吗？”

Sherlock不耐烦的叹气。“是的，John。我又不是孩子。”

“就请迁就我一下。”

Sherlock向后仰起头，手搭在屁股上，吐出一生气恼的呼吸，然后丢给John一个他显然拥有专利的眼神， _为什么我又让你说话了_ 脸，但他也很快软了心肠。“一，触摸只允许在膝盖、手肘、肩膀、手，如果必要，亲吻只允许在脸颊上；二，当问起关于我们生活和恋情的问题，说实话，尽量，以避免混淆或自相矛盾的故事；再者，我 _个人_ 最喜欢的一条，三，任一方不得，在 _任何_ 情况下，被说服谈论任何私人的情诗或其它过于隐私的信息，尤其是关于性的方面，及时所说的信息，实属扯淡。”他背诵道。

“挺不错，”John赞同说。“那我们走吧。”

去Victor家的车程几乎是全然静默的。John望着窗外，看见建筑物越来越令人印象深刻，路标表明社区越来越富有。他挑起眉，看向Sherlock说，“我以为你说过你们一起读的大学？”

“很短一段时间。”Sherlock的目光没有离开他正敲击的屏幕。

“然后他在迪拜发家了？”

“对。”

“那你怎么会熟知他现在在伦敦的地址？”John对于Sherlock的一点了解是Sherlock更善于谎话连篇而不是针对某个被忽略的点说谎，所以提出任何想到的问题的确比较好，无论这看起来多微不足道，或要忍受多少 _你怎么能蠢成这样_ 脸来获得Sherlock的回答。

“Victor家庭很富有。他们拥有这幢公寓已经有一段时间了；他挣钱足够及时来挽救了他们在英国的部分财产。”Sherlock把手机放回口袋。

“挽救？”

“他父亲——听着，这并不重要。”John听得出来Sherlock已经快失去耐心了。“Victor在大学高我两届，我们——唔，我们是熟人。我熟悉他的几个地址。”

Sherlock重复 _熟悉_ 的声音中有些什么让John感到不舒服，但他没有再提起这个话题，而是让它沉降在出租车内他们之间的黑暗空间里。无疑他不需要听起来 _这么_ 像个吃醋的男友；更不用说他们还没到晚餐的目的地呢。“你记得拿上酒了吧？”

“John，你一定得抓住每个机会表明我没法表现得像个文明的成年人一样？”

“只是因为你每次都这样证明这个论点，”John中伤道，接着立刻就后悔了。“不——听着，我很抱歉，Sherlock，真的。你当然记得。我可能只是紧张自己会用错叉子或者把什么打翻泼自己一身。”

Sherlck哼了一声，不过这是好脾气的声音。然后沉默安然而至。

“Victor其实不是这样的，”他最终开口。

John没回答。他还不确定自己真的有兴趣看看Victor Trevor到底是怎样的。

*

John闭口不言。即便当他们接到了已经知道他们名字的看门人的欢迎；即便当他们进入了一个装饰华丽、由抛光过的木材和金片打造的电梯时；即便当Sherlock按下了标着 _PH_ 的按钮时；即使当他们发现自己站在一套奢华的，且有221B整个厨房那么大的双开门前时。右手边的门开了，Victor夸张地摆手迎接他们进去。“Sherlock！我还是无法相信是你！”Victor一把手拉过Sherlock用力地拥抱，Victor在他背上使劲拍的时候Sherlock咳嗽了一会儿。他紧紧抱着，然后松开了Sherlock，热情地双手捧住John的手。“John，真高兴你也能过来。”

“谢了，”John回答说，递过Sherlock为了方便拿钱包扔到John腿上的那瓶红酒。他考虑过Sherlock是否有意让他担任带酒的人，暗示他在这段关系中的角色；无论如何，他既开心又吃惊这次是Sherlock付的司机，但他觉得这只不过是为了平衡利害关系。Sherlock从来不喜欢欠别人什么，如果不算上他跟Mycroft的关系的话。“来这里很开心，”他们走进门厅的时候John适和地说道。

这 _的确_ 是挺不错的，John可以那么承认。在外面看来John认为卖弄的门面，内里成了雅致、现代的极简风格，都是恰到好处的角度、利落的边缘和叫人舒服的配色。一楼看起来是非常开放的设计；一头是鸽灰色和炭灰色的，摆放着矮矮的皮沙发，配套的咖啡桌和茶几，由同种富有光泽的金属和磨砂玻璃组成。房间里除了家具外的唯一装饰是成套看起来像纯白色金字塔架在乌木色圆球大底座上的台灯。另一头是宽敞的用餐区域，很长的黑色桌边围着十二个厚实的黑色椅子，整个布置由棱角分明的方块和三角形拼成。在长桌的尽头，有三套洁白的餐具，摆放在珍贵的花纹黑木上，每套有两只红酒杯，一只水杯，还有，让John感到灰心的是，至少六种不同的银质餐具。正对面是由极透明的纤维玻璃搭造的梯子，由细细的金属条连成一体，两边各有悬空的金属扶手，引上二楼，从这个角度看，只能看到相似的纤维玻璃阳台壁，越过这个则是U型走廊和边上半打白色镀铬的门。整间公寓，可能除厨房外，都有厚厚的白色地毯铺着，厉害的墙壁几乎都是玻璃落地窗，而且光打得昏暗、完美，由顶上垂挂着的巨大球形灯泡发出光线，吊在间距不规则的金属链上，给人一种柔光环抱的泡泡在夜空中漂浮着的感觉。

这挺有趣，从某种意义上说；这间公寓并不符合John的品味，完全不，但它跟Sherlock可爱的方式一样，跟他觉得Victor可爱一样，这种东西很美，但仿佛只因天上有而且无法触碰企及，这种东西他知道自己永远高攀不起，但心底对此还是有一股渴切。

“看呐，Sherlock，”Victor从John手中接过酒瓶时叹道。“你还记得。“

John没怎么特别注意过这瓶红酒，除了他看起来大概稍比他平常从Sainsbury’s以十镑不到的价格买到的索维农红葡萄酒贵些。但见到Victor这样的反应，他又偷瞄了一眼标签：玛歌庄园。

“Victor以前成箱成箱地把这偷渡进我宿舍里。”Sherlock解释道。

Victor笑了，如蜂蜜如天鹅绒那样醇厚华贵。“我曾经那么跟Sherlock说，他们不会在意你有红酒——”

“他们只会在意这是法国的，”Sherlock接道，他的笑声是一阵低低的震动，既覆盖又附和了Victor的。John鼓着勇气微笑，小心翼翼地看着Victor和Sherlock。他不确定看见过除了自己以外的人能让Sherlock发笑。

他们两人是绝配的一对，他们矫好的身材由裁剪精致的衬衫和定做的裤子紧贴着。Sherlock穿着他黑色的Spencer Hart和淡蓝色底衬，让他看起来像是最好最迷人的幽灵一般，而且使他的眼睛显出各种色彩；Victor穿着中灰色的衣服和细条纹西装马甲。他的衬衣干练、雪白，他光滑的皮肤在领口处耀武扬威。John身穿自己棕色的裤子和蓝线衫，感到一些愚蠢和渺小，尽管它是羊绒的，并是Sherlock送的圣诞礼物。

“请，让我来拿你们的外套，”Victor说，接着他们听话地脱下外套置于Victor伸出的手臂上。“别客气——Sherlock，你知道怎么走的。我一会儿就来。”他再次举起酒瓶。“这酒该醒醒，当然，我可以先给你们拿些什么喝的吗？”

John看向Sherlock。

“哦，你有的什么都行。”Sherlock说。太多可想，他猜测，就算提出哪怕一丁点儿得体的期待或要求。

“他喝什么我一样就行，谢谢。”

John跟随Sherlock进了居住区。“你知道，你本该警告我所有东西会如此高档的，”他低声抱怨道。

Sherlock转过身来看着他，像是他知道John说了话，但丝毫没听到他刚说了什么内容。他耸耸肩，选了张沙发陷进去，John坐在他旁边，有点小尴尬，因为不清楚他们该靠得多近。Sherlock自鸣得意地勾起嘴角，把手臂放上沙发靠背，垂下来与John的肩线相平行，John下意识地朝他倾了倾。

“舒服了吗？”Sherlock挑起眉问。

“闭嘴。”

Victor拿着盛着棕色的什么给他们。John闻了闻，然后啜了一口。威士忌； _昂贵的_ 威士忌。唔，这为Victor拿下一分。

“现在，”Victor说，在沙发上坐直，他的酒杯几乎被手指完全掩盖住了，“我想听听一切。”

John笑出声。“你能具体些吗？”

Victor微笑。“我得坦白我有点好奇，所以上网做了些研究。你的博客近来很流行，John。”

“有助于我们揽生意，”John赞成说。“不过Sherlock也有他自己的博客。

“我一条都没落下，”Victor回答，他的目光在Sherlock不开心的脸上定住。“说实话，我是因为订阅这个才发现你还活着的。我当时没怎么及时看伦敦的报纸，而你的……重新出现比你自杀引起的风波小得多。”

Sherlock不自在地动了动，在回答前把杯子举到嘴边喝了一小口。“是的，唔。Mycroft觉得对此……低调些比较好。一次安静的公开原谅，说给那些需要的人听。对 _粉丝_ 来说倒一点效果都没起。”从别的任何人口中说出这个词都会显得自我吹捧；而Sherlock仅仅是讨厌名人的概念。John怀疑这是因为小小的名胜让他非常难运用自己平日的粗暴来吓跑众人。粉丝似乎爱此怪癖。

John稍微瞪了眼Sherlock。他不知道自己是否喜欢Victor，但这绝不是举止不敬的借口，再说了，他没法否认像这样被Sherlock蒙在鼓里让他想起了自己的某些事情。“他的意思是很抱歉你得以这种方式知道，他该在更新他 _该死的_ ——他的博客之前联系你的。”John发现自己从鼻腔向外的呼气声沉重了点，而且完全不确定只是为了帮助Victor。

Victor呢，他只是耸了耸肩，仅是他衬衫之下一阵优雅的波动。“他没有，也不会。这没关系；我也没有跟他保持联系。但我的确有看你的博客，”他的最后一个句子是指向Sherlock的，给了他一个沉重的、不可测知的眼神，“从开头第一条起。”

Sherlock移开了目光。“我想，”他清了清喉咙，“晚餐前，如果你不介意的话……楼上，是吗？”

Victor优美地把手一挥。“一点儿也不。左边第三间门，在角落——好吧，你知道的。”

John想了想要是没有人不断提醒Sherlock和Victor之间旧情往事多么复杂，自己是不是会表现得很好。他看着Sherlock迈出那些仿佛执意与引力作对的步子，轻飘飘的，直到他发现Victor正咧嘴笑着看他。

“很喜欢看他离开，嗯？”

John的脸猛烈地红起来。倒不是说他以前从未注意过Sherlock的屁股；这几乎是不可能的事，护士，那样的轮廓，成天在公寓里懒懒散散地，肚皮贴沙发躺着，一副美味诱人的柔韧又无害的样子，以像某种下流的甜点上塑成完美勺状的冰激凌结尾。只不过通常他这样懒散地混日子的时候，也不忘做些什么激怒John，唔，好吧，这就不怎么性感了。

现在呢，从一个热恋的，虽然是捏造的，Sherlock的假男朋友的视角来看，John感到一阵欣赏的战栗，不过很快用小小的咳嗽平息了。“可能还在试图习惯这一切呢，我觉得，大概。”

“对你来说一定困难极了，当他，”他微妙地顿了顿。“唔，当他死的时候。”

“我们那时还没有在一起。”

“不，可能的确如此。但你是的，真的。你一定无时无刻不在想；怎么可能不呢？跟一个人一起生活，跟他一起工作，在一起度过所有时间，”Victor的话语流畅而自信，然后他抬起腿翘到另一条大腿上，靠进座位，同时加道，“尤其是你明显那么着迷于的人。”

John很快地笑了笑。这不算什么惊人的发现；他已经到了承认Sherlock性感得有点不可避免的地步了，要否认几乎显得刻意，对此事实他并不免疫。但依然，Victor这样漫不经心地指出，仿佛只是简单、甚至可丢弃的情感，让John感到无法理解地令人气恼。“没怎么想，直到他走之后，”他扼要地回答。这既不算供认，也不是谎言。

他又给了John那个沉重的目光，在默默演算着，无可度测。“死亡能让人做出很多古怪之事，我明白。我甚至无法想象重生能激起怎样的念想。”

John不知对此能作何答复，所以只是又啜了一口威士忌。

“我必须得说我敬佩你，John，”Victor继续说道。

“哦？”John摇了摇手中盛着琥珀色液体的杯子，垂下目光，暗自想着自己怎么可能让Victor这种人感到敬佩。

“Sherlock并不容易，对吧？”Victor的微笑变得同情又有捕食性，John觉得他像一只丛林猫。“我是说，他很美——我绝对支持——而且是你为这样的美忽视好多其它的那种。但那样的美有很多，然后还有 _Sherlock_ 。”

“我觉得每个人都会随时间改变吧。”John发现自己空着的手已经紧握成拳。他迫使自己松开。“甚至也包括Sherlock。他跟他大学时期已不是同一个人了，我很确定。”看上去Victor对Sherlock的观点一直在公然的谄媚和玩笑似的不屑之间来回不断波动，John想着他是何时有权跟他这样说话，这样说 _关于_ 他的话，用如此亲密的方式。

Victor笑出声来，这种低沉又可爱的笑声让John即使在不情愿时也一下放松下来。“哦，我也同意的。不过，依旧。这不可能容易。他从不让这容易。”Victor眼中此时又蒙上阴影。

John对此好好思忖着。好笑的是，Sherlock似乎 _的确_ 在试着让这容易。他回来了，继续生活，拾起并重新占据他未死时曾经在John生活中所占的部分，毫厘无差。像是他费过一番功夫把自己塑成与原来完全相同的样子，与从前一样带着锋利棱角和细微又尖锐的小角，戳得John既恼火又振奋。他会照顾自己一些了，可能，而且他更常给予John欣赏的目光和感激的举动，但他还是那个Sherlock，无论这些年他经历过怎样的恐惧和愉悦本应将他折曲，他都一一抚平、精心藏匿，为了John的安适。如果说有任何事情，那也是John变了，是他让事情困难起来。对一切的愧疚，也有与之等量的愤怒，John知道自己习惯了无缘无故就朝Sherlock怒骂，允许自己对一切甚至都不会想到自己忽视了的东西大发脾气。Sherlock死后，尽管有极大困难，John心中那个Sherlock状的空洞已经开始愈合；现在这像是不利于恢复地重新被撑开，把伤口边缘挤得血肉模糊。

John的出身出神被Sherlock踏在纤维玻璃上的脚步声打破。“说曹操曹操到，”Victor说。

“我的耳朵该在发热吗？”Sherlock回喊。

“不会比烤土豆热，如果我现在去把它们拿出来的话，”Victor流畅地接话。“可以吗？”

John看向Victor，他朝他眨了眨眼。他突然不太想吃烤土豆了。


	2. Chapter 2

晚餐非常美味，而且，叫John舒心的是，比这地方让他以为的简单直接多了。谈话也进行得足够轻松顺利。只要John作为那些高深莫测的妙语所彰之物的陪衬，对Victor来说是对大学陈年旧事的叙述，Sherlock则是对“工作”的炫耀。但其中还是有什么潜着，什么厚重而紧绷的东西蛰伏着，John无法阐明，但总归能察觉；所以他决定彻底放弃，简单地进入，一如他往常的习惯，推动交谈继续的角色，否则这正常进程会被Sherlock富有争议的无意的反社会倾向闭之门外。

饭后，Victor坚持要带他们瞧瞧他的图书室。图书室也在二楼一扇神秘的白色镀铬门之后，而且似乎是整间公寓里唯一还是旧世界般奢华的房间。墙壁，从地板到天花板完全由敦实的橡木书架覆盖着，暗色花纹，放满了书籍；精美华贵的书，由皮革作书封，印刻其上的金色文字比John能认出的语言还多；书有各种色彩和大小，有些崭新，有些已有几世纪之久。有四张俱乐部椅，由厚重的铜装饰，置于房间中央面面相觑，垫着厚实的东方样式地板，围绕一张沉沉的木咖啡桌。整个房间由地毯、布匹和墙纸装饰着，全是公寓其余部分缺失的深浓的暖色珠光色调，John立即感到这是整晚以来最为舒适的一刻了。这图书馆的什么几乎让人感到像是221B的藤蔓枝叶衍生，像是他突然看清了Sherlock究竟哪里与Victor如此般配，而他的胸口为这念头一紧。

Victor走到酒柜——在房间远远的另一头，给他们每人倒了一杯白兰地，而Sherlock开始查看那些书。John任Sherlock去翻了，自己则躺进一张随性优雅的巨大扶手椅里，满心愉悦，然后从Victor手中接过酒杯。他觉得懒洋洋的，肚子里装着各种食物和3种不同的酒，昏昏沉沉，仿佛现实的边缘已经开始模糊，开始对他的感官发出噪噪杂音。

Sherlock看上去似乎丝毫没有被影响，棱角分明一如往常，极有兴趣地扫过一架架书。同往常一样，事实上，与其说吃下了那些食物还不如说是戳来戳去，而红酒几乎被忽略了。“你把所有东西都按杜威十进分类法整理起来了，”他评论道。

“我以为这是应尽之事吧，”Victor语气平平，“毕竟这是个图书馆什么的。”

John笑了笑，喝了一口白兰地。Sherlock没对Victor递出的酒做任何注意，于是Victor把酒杯放到桌上，也加入了Sherlock的探索。“看来你找到5-90了。”

Sherlock从书架上拿下了一本他在浏览的书。

他的表情足以让John不自在到起身穿过房间，自Sherlock肩上瞥见标题，而Sherlock踌躇地用手指划过书的标题。“法语的，”John说。

Victor看着John，像是看见一个孩子不经意发现什么美好现象，笑了。“看得很准。<La Vie des Abeilles>，”Victor当然会说法语。他和Sherlock可能每晚坐到夜深，喝着法国红酒，用流利的法语讨论世界上的一切。“《蜜蜂的生活》。Maeterlinck所著的蜜蜂学巨著。”

“我都忘了，”Sherlock说，这些词从他喉中发出，有点怪，虽然他一点白兰地都还没有喝。John呢，他的白兰地正在肚子底下令人愉快地灼烧舔舐着。“我……我不敢相信你还留着。”

Victor用手覆盖住Sherlock的，在他轻触着书封的地方。“我好多次想过把这给你寄去，Bee。我不知道你是否还想听到我的消息。不过我还是留下了。假若。”Victor的声音降到极为柔软的地方，John很不舒服地扭了扭，突然明白过来自己是多么恨一切法语的东西，就算红酒 _的确_ 称得上非凡。

沉默延长得比John能忍的多了一秒，于是他夸张地痛饮了一口白兰地，打破了寂静。“这真好，Victor，真的很好。”他大声说，接着酒精烧到了他的喉咙，他咳嗽，喷得下唇和下巴上沾着酒末，然后，更伤口上撒盐的是，紧跟着一声非常不迷人的喘气。Victor温柔地拍拍他的背。

“镇定，”Victor笑道。他抽回放在Sherlock手上的手，握住John的肩膀，另一只手臂则抱住John的背。“我喜欢会享受的人。”

Sherlock终于抬起头，好像他刚意识到John在这间房子里。“John你还好吗？”

John又喘了一口，努力用但愿是肯定的声音清了清喉咙。Victor非常深情地捏了捏他的肩膀，在他手臂上揉着，John能够闻到他的古龙；清雅、大概十分昂贵的像新修的草坪一样的气味。“我喜欢你的男人呢，”他对Sherlock说，John试图思考出如何委婉地表达自己不需要被如此彻底地 _抚摸_ ，不过正当此时Victor完全退开了，把手搭在Sherlock纤细的背上。“不管这个。把它拿走，你留着吧；我得承认，我希望能把这当做筹码的。”

“筹码？”John皱眉，粗声说。

“无关你们的业务，不过。不是通常那些。我也许是借着托词请你们来这儿的——但见过你真的太好了，Bee，还有你，John。只是我的公司下周要举办一场慈善会。这就是我来伦敦的原因。真是累人急了，为这种事找到些名字。”

“名字？”John有时简直太希望他们能进行一场不是完全高不可攀的对话了。他再次想起Victor和Sherlock是何等相似，John也不确定这该赞还是该贬，但不管怎样，都使他很不舒服。

“他指我们，”Sherlock打断说。“出名的人；他指望有人会冲着这个花几千块一盘菜的价格来看我们吃饭。”

“还有跳舞，”Victor表示同意。“我得承认，做了点研究之后，我发现你在伦敦的追随者如此忠实且，我敢说，狂热。光是你罗曼史的一瞥就足够让门票售罄了。再说了，介于你不需要承认或否认任何事，我想你可能会被说服为公益之事控制大众一回。”

“据推测能改善你税务报表的公益事？”Victor把手臂揽上Sherlock的腰时他这样问道。Sherlock的表情都够让牛奶腐败了。

Victor耸耸肩。“所有东西都要花钱。只不过以好或坏的方式罢了。这次不过正好是为儿童肿瘤科中心集款。”

“得癌症的孩子，”John说着转向Sherlock，“这慈善是为了 _得癌症_ 的 _孩子_ 。”

“John，别天真了，这慈善是为了Victor的公司。”Sherlock移出了Victor可触及的范围，把那本蜜蜂书放回书架。“我们不会去的。”

“Sherlock……”John不知自己该说什么。Victor很在太圆滑的那段，说真的，都快落到虚情假意上去了，而且John一点也不喜欢他触碰或看或谈及Sherlock的样子。去参加这次活动，再装一个晚上Sherlock的男朋友毫无疑问令人难以想象；但拒绝这个邀请一样几率甚小。也不是说这触及了希波克拉底誓言，但也差不多了。而且John最近对一切关于小孩子的话题都特别走心，因为不久前刚接受了自己可能不会有孩子这个事实。这绝不是他所主观决定的；而是客观上满怀怨恨地接受了跟一个嫉妒鲁莽的室友过一种极端危险的生活的后果——生活包括冰箱里冷冻的身体部位和厨房桌台上的毒物，以及，John终于意识到，一种除了Sherlock Holmes之外无法建立任何长期关系的情况。他不常被这类事困扰了，当他年过四十之后，尤其是Sherlock回来之后更是越来越少，但偶尔的，他仍能感到他可能得以过上的生活的鬼魂在，鬼魂的形状像恋情、性和 _孩子_ ，在他身周和内心徘徊，他知道再也不可能的事；大部分时候，没什么，但有些时候，就有点不行。

“这就是你想要的，John？花一个晚上身着正装，跟一群以 _最坏方式_ 无聊至极的人说悄悄话，这群人都有钱的要命，跟他们谈论我们的 _恋情_ ？”他在最后一个词上加了重音，其中恶毒的成分简直多到John觉得他肯定咬破了舌头上的胆汁，但John实在禁不住感到有点被冒犯到了。“你会 _恨_ 这个的。 _我_ 也是。那为什么要去？”

“我想你男人已经跟你解释过了为什么该去，”Victor颇有魅力地将他的话柄截断。“想想孩子。”

Sherlock恼怒地看向John，就好像Victor对坐在这房间中央的紫色大熊猫视而不见似的。“不行，”他说，“我们有安排了。”

Victor耐心地笑笑，“我都还没说是那天晚上呢。”

“ _所有的_ 晚上。下周应该会很忙。我们都排满了。”

“ _Sherlock_ ，”John说。Victor把那本蜜蜂书重新从书架上抽出来，试图把它递给Sherlock，而他双臂交叠把头别到一边去，看起来像是一头躁脾气却又令人无法想象得庄严的大马。John叹了口气，过去把书借来，自认为仪态还过得去。他面向Victor。“你真的觉得我们能为募款帮上忙吗？”

“我毫不怀疑如果我公开你两人会在贵宾席上之后票会在几分钟内全部卖完，”Victor信心满满地说，伸出他的酒杯碰碰John的。“但，想想吧。商讨一下。这完全取决于你们。”

“太对了，”Sherlock怒道，一边看了看他并没戴的腕表。“看看时间——John，我确信我们订了十点钟的出租车，现在已经晚了五分钟了。”

John翻了个白眼，然后很抱歉地对Victor说，“他只是走运的确如此。”

Victor朝他微微一笑——那个让人束手就擒的笑容，露出上排的洁白牙齿，然后挽住John的手肘将他领至门廊。John猜这么多 _触碰_ 就是Victor的风格，可能是他在国际旅途中习惯了的风俗；他整晚都把手搭在他们其中一个身上，虽然他怀疑很大程度上是为了平衡Sherlock 的次数。“别担心，John。我预想这也该是这个美好夜晚的终点了。”

Sherlock跟在他后面，还撅着嘴，John试图把书递给他时又一次拒绝收下。

“没事的，Bee。拿去吧。这是你的。”Victor把手覆上Sherlock的肩膀，手指几乎能将它一把握住，迫使Sherlock对上他的目光。“我是认真的。但我的确希望你能来。别的理由不说我只是想见你；你们两个。”Victor说完转向John，腾出一只手捏了捏John的手臂。“我去拿你们的外套。”

Victor刚走出可听的范围，Sherlock随即转向John。“John，”他嘶声道，“你绝不可能是 _认真_ 的—”

“我们到家再讨论。”

“哦， _说真的_ ，John，你——”

“到 _家_ ，Sherlock。”

“有时候你就把我当一个不折不扣的小孩对待，John，知道吗？”Sherlock哼哼。“你比Mycroft还糟。”

John试着无视他们现在多像一对在闹口角的老夫老妻。以及他现在是多么矛盾，极想不遗余力地让Sherlock离Victor越远越好，却又不想让这自私的家伙得逞，因为多数夜晚他只是懒得从沙发里起来。Victor回来后，John对他施以一次平和的握手和他希望还算迷人的微笑，而且当Victor把他拉进怀里还在他脸颊上用胡茬摩擦着亲了亲的时候尝试着不要畏缩。“我真想很快能再见到你，John。”

“谢了，”John回答说，“今晚……唔，非常好。”

“是啊，可不是吗？”Victor又抱了抱不情愿的Sherlock，在他两颊上都吻了吻，然后把他们送到电梯。“John，你有我的名片；我把它放在你外套口袋里了。等你们回复。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸，John只能祈祷电梯门关上时Victor并没看见。

*

回贝克街221B的出租车程上几乎是完全静默的。Sherlock还在生着要命的闷气，介于Victor不在场，John现已落回慵懒饱腹的状态——多亏了好吃好喝和甚至更棒的白兰地。抓着放在腿上的书，把额头贴在凉快的车玻璃上，他想着，他们大概在明早讨论一下慈善会这事，或者永不提起。John寄希望于Sherlock根本就忘了整件事，然后他就可以骗他说去是为了案子什么的；说不定还能扯上Lestrade。他可以捏造点贪污案，假造出场谋杀，把Sherlock哄进一身燕尾服，而且可以在他们到之前让他都不要发现他们在哪儿。

John不确定是否是其慈善会的性质让他那么想出席。当然与此有非常大的关系；但又有一个小小的声音在他脑海深处响起，提醒John最近强迫Sherlock去做他并不舒服的事是多么令人满意，让Sherlock去做那些他不想做的事，为了John。这可能是个考验，以此证明Sherlock说自己很抱歉离开是真心的，可能只是John眼里的报复。他知道Sherlock所做的一切都是为了他的人身安全，但这并不能减缓他的愤怒——多年以来的哀悼突然作废无效，突然毫无意义，因为Sherlock并没有真的死去，John的悲痛也就不作数了。只是在John看来，他绝对真心地悲痛着，Sherlock看似不在意，或者拒绝公开承认这一事实让他感到非常不舒服；有时候这感觉棒极了， _太他妈的好了_ ，能够这样以任何方式痛斥Sherlock，因为Sherlock在，当他不该在时在，这可是极少数哀悼过死者的人才能享受的待遇。

他无法低估整晚他的不协调感，当着一个，如果没记错的话，曾是Sherlock男友的男人的面假扮Sherlock的男友。虽然这他俩从未亲口承认，但John不蠢，虽然礼貌地提一下，Victor并未致力让这事实隐晦些。这让John感到奇怪地保护欲全开，并且极度自卑；假扮这个角色太累人了。

John捏捏鼻梁，叹了口气。他已经精疲力竭了，而且已厌烦不断剖析自己的动机和焦虑。他觉得自己乱糟糟一团，但他会把这些收拾好，检查好，处理掉。过会儿。等他脑子好使之后他们可以讨论一下Victor的邀请。

但说实话，他有点想找一个小小细节的麻烦。他懒得掩饰自己的好笑，“ _Bee_ ？”

“闭嘴，”Sherlock愤愤不平，蜷到出租车另一头的门边去了。

*

Sherlock这次让John付车钱，显然是为了惩罚他整晚都那么烦。John叹了口气，付了钱，跟着Sherlock进了公寓。他挂起外套，把Victor给的名片拿出来，把它夹到钱夹里，而Sherlock忙着去厨房里弄培养皿什么的。

“他控制了你的思想。你被他 _迷_ 倒了。”由于他正埋头在冰箱里翻找着什么，声音有些模糊，但其中的责备仍很尖锐。

“我知道你很难相信，但迷人并没什么错，Sherlock。尤其是为了给生病的孩子筹善款的时候。”事实上John的确有感觉Victor的迷人有些古怪之处，但就整晚总体看来，John还是要说些违心话。

Sherlock，满意地朝冰箱里那什么戳完了之后，大步走过厨房，掠过John进入了客厅。“他至少有一打方法能把票卖完，其中应该都跟我们不搭边。我们只是他碰巧最早撞见的，又是最容易控制的。他在利用我们； _尤其_ 是你。他一眼就能看出一颗淌血的心。”

“这是我该羞耻的事咯？”John朝Sherlock走去。“这就是我的问题？我想帮忙，我关心他人？我有 _人性_ ？”

Sherlock连连眨眼。但很快恢复了常态，无动于衷的表情。John一下子退缩回来，紧紧用左手托住右手肘。他并无心说这样的话；他本想永远不要再说这样的话。

“我，我……对不起，Sherlock。我不是这个意思……我只是觉得这部是世界上最糟的事情。对，我们必须得跟Victor谈下来，但我们可以直接跟他说我们还没做好公开的准备，那就可以稍微随心所欲一点了。只是一个晚上，吃吃晚餐、跳舞。你甚至不用跳舞。甚至不用 _吃饭_ 。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，然后倒在沙发上，腿完全伸开，手臂置于眼睛上方，就像个完完全全的维多利亚时代居民。“看得出你又一次被所谓道德的组成蒙蔽了双眼，结果呢，一如往常，由我承受。说实话，John，我很失望。”

John眯缝起眼，抿紧嘴唇。“我们要出席这个活动。你要魅力四射，善于社交， _举止得当_ ，我不想再听到别的任何反驳了。”他本想把这问题留到以后再说，现在只用忽略这个夜晚让他如何不安的感觉，但Sherlock一直在 _得寸进尺_ ，一直都那么 _Sherlock_ _式_ 的烦人得要命，以至于John无法控制自己不对他恶语相向。“你要去做点有用的不自私的事，在你 _该死的_ 一生中至少为了一个不是因为你无聊的原因，明白吗？”他把双臂交叉于胸前，摆出自己最为有威胁性的姿势，这曾经一项能成功驯服比他块头大两倍的士兵。

Sherlock被John的语气吓唬住了，眉毛一挑，John得承认自己口气确实比设想得要犀利得多。“好。好吧，如果他对你那么重要的话。我们会去参加这个伪善的仪式，好好嘲弄慈善本身一番。这彻头彻尾不可理喻，这主意糟透了，下场也不会好看，但这是 _你的_ 主意，所以也在情理之中。好，行。说完了吗？”

没有。John甚至没法开口把这么多没完的从头讲起，所以他单站在那儿怒气冲冲。

Sherlock抬起来手臂，盯着John看。“那就还有，嗯？那好，说啊。”

John吸了一口气，试图冷静下来。他很生气，非常，他知道这毫不理智，他知道这都是源于另一件事，一见他并不知由何而起，但满心怀疑一定是被Victor那口白晃晃的牙给钻出来的。但他知道朝Sherlock发火跟朝一副无赖的炊具发脾气差不多；嘶吼无法达成任何帮助，把叉子直接插进问题的核心也不现实。他所能做的最好的就是提出假设，然后隔靴搔痒，看是否能让对方露出马脚。

 _好吧_ ，John暗自想， _假设_ 。除非他有什么目的，Sherlock是不会接Mycroft的案子的，因为他们会欠Mycroft人情，不是因为他生来就是反社会人格。只要Sherlock没藏着什么私人恩怨，以他自己的意愿，他是不会太不情愿完成眼前的任务的。他依照无聊-不无聊-三重连环密室谋杀的尺度评判一切事物；如果什么东西被评级为无聊，他就不会想做，但如果John一定要他做，他会半心半意地发牢骚，并假装John对他的决定没有起任何影响，但他还是会做的。那么现在一切都水落石出了，John觉得，不管困扰着Sherlock的是什么，都与Victor Trevor息息相关。

他不明了是为什么，但这念头让他非常不安。

John把声调调回中立档。“他在大学时候给你偷渡零食，还给你起了昵称。看上去你们不止是认识啊。”

Sherlock挑起了眉，但没有回答。

John放下了叠在胸前的手，把它们插进衣兜里。他开始用脚打着拍子，急切地想找出些什么能说的，能从Sherlock口中套出一个词也好。他语调更轻快地说着，“我上学的时候，你知道，给我买啤酒还叫我Johnny的人可都是我最好的哥们儿了。”

“没错，John，你太容易收买了，而且口味简单得惊为天人。你能花上一整晚跟我侃侃而谈我早已知道的东西，天知道今天也不是第一次，所以你还是干脆把小心思一吐为快算了。”

“你真是故意把自己搞得那么难懂。”

Sherlock叹了口气，把自己摆成坐姿，面对John，然后用手掌托住额头，手肘撑在腿上。“相信我。我极想结束这场对话。不幸的是，我显然不会读心术。因此，看来我们陷入僵局了，你是准备谈话，还是站在那儿踏摩尔斯电码？天哪， _怎么了_ ，John？”他摇了摇手，然后狂躁地抓了一把自己的头发，抬起头看向John。

John咽了一下口水。“我只是想知道，”他开口，又停下，然后拿出手抹了抹脸，“我以为会好些，因为我们都已经要在他旁边了，如果你告诉过我的话。”

“告诉你 _什么_ ？”

John移开了目光。

Sherlock脸上渐显出理解，并有微妙的痛苦。“你想知道我是否……跟 _Victor_ 在一起。”Sherlock平静地轻笑道。“哦，John。只是闲着无聊好奇一下我传说中的处子之身是否属实，还是急着想知道我们继续出演这场闹剧你得在他面前表现得多妒忌？”

John甩开手，恼火地呼了口气。“知道吗，你不必在 _每件事_ 上都表现得 _那么_ 混蛋！我只是你朋友。我只是想帮忙。我只是为了你才做那事，帮 _你_ 。”

Sherlock换了个姿势，双臂环抱住自己，依旧表情冷漠地看着John。“我不记得请你 _帮忙_ 了。”

“不，你当然没有。你永远都不会开口。你只会站在Angelo的店里用大大的可怜的眼睛瞧着Victor，但不，你不会想要任何 _帮助_ 。伟大的Sherlock Holmes _永_ 不会屈尊请任何人 _帮忙_ ，更不用说他最好的朋友，他的室友，他的同伴，那个看着他跳下 _该死的_ ——”John急促地吸气，打断了自己的话，试图让自己恢复常态，但似乎收不住。“滚他妈的。Sod this. Sod it. Sod you, sod the whole damn thing. 就，你想怎样就怎样吧，Sherlock。我不在乎。我说完了。”他转过身，朝楼梯走去。

“John——”

“算了，Sherlock，就这样吧。你赢了，行吧？你又可以随心所欲了，你赢了。我们不去，我们不会再做任何你不想做的事情了，只要我们现在停下不谈。行吗？”他回头。Sherlock还坐在沙发上，前臂垂在腿前，他脸上是令人捉摸不透的表情。他点了点头。

John摇了摇头，好像是试图把粘在头发上的什么东西甩掉，然后走上楼进了房间，把门结结实实地关上。

*

John感到自己被慢慢从睡眠中拖拽出来，然后醒来得更加快些，就像埋在沙中的船锚被拔出来一样。有一个声音，起初低沉轻缓，后来渐强渐疾，足以打断他无梦的香甜睡眠。天色还很黑，John知道还不到该起床的时辰，于是他翻身，脸贴在枕头上，低吼一声，心想Sherlock就不能一天不小心忘了那些吵人的深夜实验吗，今天本该是不错的日子。高功能反社会人格，确乎无误。

只是，声音不是从楼下传来的。这是一阵叩击声，一阵软乎乎的手指敲着硬质门的声音，持续不断，并越来越大声且快速，然后，“John？ _John_ 。”

“Sherlock？”

门吱呀一声开了，Sherlock半个身子探进来——门缝明明小得要命；死瘦子，John想。他穿着那条蓝色的睡袍，灰色的T恤，还有条纹睡裤，赤着脚站在门边，像个做了噩梦的小孩。John觉得他这幅模样惹人喜欢。糟糕。

Sherlock窘迫地弄着自己的睡袍带子。“我吵醒你了吗？”他的声音低沉、舒缓、不安。

“你知道你这么干了。”

“对。”

“所以？”

“我能进来吗？”

John叹了口气。他坐直了身子，抹了把脸。“你想干嘛，Sherlock？”

Sherlock没回答，只是把腰带在手里捏了又捏，把整个人的重量沉到另一只赤着的脚上。

“行了，我放弃，进来吧。”John理开被子给Sherlock空出一点蹲的地方。

Sherlock，这一次还算考虑周到，没有打开床灯，而是把门打开到足够大让廊里柔和的光照进房间。对John来说，一切都是以灰度阶分开的，都带点超现实主义色彩。Sherlock犹犹豫豫地接近John的床榻，小心翼翼地坐在床沿，转过身子面向John，把双手交叠拘束地放在腿间。

“谢谢，”他很正式地说。

“怎么了，Sherlock？很晚了；或者很早；我真心不清楚，但你反正都把我叫起来了，这事最好事关重要。”

“我，”Sherlock开口道，接着又停了。他吸了口气，听起来有点发颤，于是John倾身靠近他，把手搭上他的胳膊。

“Sherlock，你还好吗？”

“是，我没事。”他绞着垂在腿间的手指。“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，说吧。”

“不，John。那就是我过来要说的话。我很抱歉。我在道歉。为我今天晚上的举止，为我对待你的态度。你说得对。我……那是——自私。”Sherlock这句话的最后一个音节咬字很重。他抬起腿放到床上，往John的床上挪过去，蜷缩在John的身边并很小心地不碰到他。“我不希望你——这还没完。我们去。参加Victor的派对。就这样。我会去的。如果你这样想的话，我会照做。”

“Sherlock——”

“我们不曾——不是说他不希望我们能够那样。我有过怀疑；唔，我知道。但我那时年轻、天真，对那类事情不感兴趣。但我们始终是——嗯，一对。一套搭配的午间，大概可以这么说，但非常好胜。Victor一直都是那个在社交上更胜一筹的，但他看不惯我能更好地 _关注到_ 人们更多的细节。我们都试图超越对方，推测、演绎我们都认识的人的生活和人生。我们……唔，我们会就此打赌；用钱，或者人情，或者别的什么商品。”他顿了顿。“这逐渐……变得再也站不住脚。直到有一天，某个事件发生了，其中牵扯到他的父亲和他的家族产业。Victor父亲的健康状况很不好，而Victor需要在为时太晚之前得到答案，于是就让我去调查。”Sherlock又停了下来，重重地吞咽。“我——我很仔细地调查了整件事的来龙去脉。发现了一些Victor一定希望我能够不知道的事情。一切都……都有些变了。他必须得离开了，得在外国寻求商机。”他的眼神向下投射，无意识地搓着John的被单，也无意地摩擦着John的腿。“但这是个 _案子_ ，John，我第一个 _真正的_ 案子。我大无畏地一路解下去，而这对我而言改变了一切。对Victor也是，但我不会说我为此感到后悔。”他接着抬起眼看向John，John在昏暗的光下就能看见他灰色眸子里充满忧虑。Sherlock呼出一口气，那样轻而哀伤。“我也不觉得Victor会感到遗憾。”

“那书呢？ _蜜蜂_ 呢？”John觉得自己好像还在半梦半醒，漂浮在某个介于时空之间的地方，在这地方Sherlock如此坦诚是完全正常的现象，而且他有权倾听、提问、要求一些东西，他不知道他们会在这地方停留多久，就这样弯着身子躺在床上，他们之间就只有几公分的距离。

“荒唐透顶的昵称中的一个。十八岁看来很是不当。”Sherlock改了姿势，现在他半躺在床上，手肘成灾床垫上，John此时莫名其妙地感到一阵想要模仿他的动作的冲动，仿佛他们的嘴之间的空间太大就会让Sherlock停下口中的话。“他在一个，那里找到了这本书，是在……以前之前。这是个生日礼物；或者用作一个抵押品，Victor的心思谁都猜不准。我们在他走之前最后一次见面。他想把书留给我，但我没有收下。我不想要。我还是不想要。那不是一段我想回忆起的时光，John。”

“Sherlock，”John温柔地说，“也许他这么多年一直留着是有原因的？你年轻的时候事情都那么……热烈。他可能只是想弥补什么。说不定这是他的方式来问……”John的声音渐弱，不知道接下来该怎么完成这个句子，或者为什么这些词语在他双唇后显得那么沉重。一种奇怪的知觉，他嫉妒Victor Trevor；为了什么？为了他身材高大、迷人，并且喜欢Sherlock？为了他认识Sherlock更早，更久？这可不是什么该说的。

“问什么？”

“唔，问任何事，我觉得。他看起来很想你。”

“John，别那么荒唐。”

“我一点都不荒唐。“

“你绝对是。”

“看哪，你做到了在为叫我蠢跟我道歉和再次叫我蠢之间坚持了整整六分钟。”

Sherlock在做这个受委屈的表情时优雅得让人无地自容。“这话太可笑了。他只是想叫我帮忙，又一次，但这显然不是什么明智的决定，因为你看看上一个忙我帮成那样。”

“这就是我想说的，Sherlock。”John叹了口气，在床上转了个身，把手臂放在脑后，试图无视像火舌一样舔上他脊椎的怒气。他把脸转向Sherlock。“心是个难搞的东西。它不像大脑那样工作。它心甘情愿地、无误地把自己放在某些灾难的道路上，只为了得到它想要的。就算毫无希望； _尤其_ 是毫无希望的时候。”

Sherlock听到这个僵住了。“而你……你觉得Victor _想要我_ ？ _这_ 是他这样做的目的？”

John耸耸肩。“是他看你的眼神。就像你是什么珍稀的野生动物，他简直不敢相信自己能够碰见。就像你是他所有的财富都买不来的东西。这些，还有，他一直在碰你。”

“他也一直在碰 _你_ 。”

“声东击西战术。他以为我是你男友。”

Sherlock缩了一下身子。他没有回答，只是他眼中蒙上了那种超脱尘俗的神色，他的眼睛像是上了釉那样呆滞了。他平躺在John的床上，自觉占用了John空闲的另一个枕头，把叠成尖塔状的手指至于嘴唇下。

“关于这个，”John过了一会，说。“如果你想，你知道的，分手——告诉他你已经跟我分手了——因为你有兴趣……”他顿了顿，因为他感到胃里一阵小小的抽动，跟痛苦极为相似。他尝试着深呼吸以度过这个难关。“倒不是我用得着告诉你这个，但你应该——如果你想的话。说不定这一次事情的走向会不一样。”

很久，Sherlock没有说话。

然后，正当John的眼皮快要粘住的时候，Sherlock的声音传来，他突然一阵清醒。

“你不笨，John，”他轻轻地说。“你感情用事得过分；但你不笨。”

“谢了，”John回答，这个词最终成了一声瞌睡，然后瞬间，他重新入睡。


	3. Chapter 3

他醒来注意到的第一件事是自己的床非常暖。他裹在毯子里，这倒不是什么新鲜事，但有热量从他背后辐射过来。他试法转过身去，还在努力地想要抓住最后一点停留在他神经末梢的美妙梦境，知道他突然察觉自己正跟满床的咨询侦探鼻子对鼻子、膝盖对膝盖。

 _打着呼噜的_ 咨询侦探。

这不是那种掏心掏肺厉害的呼噜，而是在吸气时发出的一阵小小的呼噜声，气息拂过John的脸庞，温热并只有一点染上了睡眠的酸涩。Sherlock的嘴唇分开，舌尖在双唇间隐隐若现。这时John忽然意识到一件他从未想过的事情，但他突然感到Sherlock在醒着的时候一定一直在隐藏、背叛，并精心佯装出那些情绪；因为此时Sherlock的面孔看起来，是Sherlock平日不会流露的，坦诚、淡然、宛若天仙。

John为自己想要触碰这面庞的强烈欲望所震惊。他几乎感到其中有药物作用。他想用指尖描摹那大理石雕刻般的颧骨，用拇指轻按丰满的下唇，然后双手捧住Sherlock优雅的下巴，用自己的嘴唇覆上他的眼睑，在它们睁开前吻上去。

他伸出手，停留在Sherlock脸的上空，像是准备要捧住他的脸颊。他感受到Sherlock湿润的呼吸喷在他的手腕上。也许，如果他动作够轻的话，他想，就可以抚摸一下Sherlock耳朵到嘴唇那块看上去柔软极了的皮肤，就碰一下。也许他可以很轻很轻地用嘴唇贴一贴Sherlock的额头。如果够小心的话，Sherlock不会惊扰，甚至不会感受到，永远都不用知道这发生过。

然而正当此时，不偏不倚，John的手机突然发疯了似的叫起来，在床头柜上发出刺耳的铃铛钟乐混合的声音。John当时挑了这个铃声就是为了能够把自己从最昏沉的睡眠中叫醒，如果诊所，更多时候是Sherlock，需要他的话。

Sherlock一下子惊醒，并突然坐起来，大力地一头撞上John的手；两人都跟被烫了一样缩回来，John骂出一系列叹词，但都被Sherlock表示疼痛的嗥叫淹没过去了。

“ _真_ 该死！”John惊叫，“你刚刚是咬了我一口吗？”

Sherlock透过他按在眼前试探柔软程度，检查有没有血点的手对他怒目而视。“哦，我真抱歉，你刚刚拿你的 _手_ 攻击我的 _脸_ 的时候痛吗？”这傲慢的语气却被鼻音缓和了不少。

“我没有——算了，这是 _我的_ 床。你为什么还在这儿？”

Sherlock，对自己无恙的脸感到满意，重新坐起来然后把双臂交叠在胸前。“一定是在你入睡时，或入睡后不久，也睡着了，就忘了自己身处何处。很不像我；不会再发生了。但这也不能正义化你想用拳头把我打醒。”

“我的手掌开着呢，Sherlock。我在——”John停下来，大张旗鼓地在脑子里搜寻如何表述自己那时 _究竟_ 在干嘛。他瞥了一眼床头柜。“我在找我的手机。那是我的短信铃声。”

“ _那_ 是你的短信铃？”Sherlock嘲讽道。“而你还觉得Irene Adler的那个不得体。”

John对Sherlock做了个鬼脸，然后从他胸膛上空伸过手去抓那个讨厌的东西。

“哈，”他说，愣住了。“Victor发来的。”

Sherlock眯缝起眼。“所以，这次他没有怀着必胜的决心耐心地等待你的答复，而是决定直接骚扰你？”

“他只是确认一下我们知道正确的日期和地点。看，他都没问。”John伸出手机。

Sherlock怀疑地仔细检查了这个屏幕。“他自作主张地问你要到号码真是很有魄力。”

“我把号码放在网站上了。”

“多蠢的事情。”

“你的号码不也在 _你_ 的网站上？”

“啊，”Sherlock说着抬起腿放到地板上，十分优雅地起身——优雅到对于一个头发睡得凌乱不堪的人来说几乎不可能的地步，“但，你从没忘过要提醒我，没人看 _我的_ 网站。”

“ _Victor_ 看，”John回嘴。

Sherlock在他宏伟的出房间的路程上停了下来，正走到门前。“没错。他给 _你_ 发短信真是有趣，”他冷冷地说，然后迈进走廊、走下楼梯，步子大得令人惊奇。

“因为他知道我会回信，”John朝他背后叫道，不过Sherlock多半已经走出听得到的范围了。

他靠到床板上，试图忘掉胃里一阵不舒服的感觉。John不是白痴，他知道Victor选择先联系他的原因；John看得出来Victor不是那种鲁莽到会背着他直接追Sherlock的人。跟John交流是非常微妙的举动，既能维持看似无害的友谊，又能作为接近Sherlock的托词。虽然John在这整件事里其实没什么轻重，但就是有啮齿动物在心里啃来啃去的感觉。可能是因为，不管如何，John都是注定要做Sherlock的男友的，对侵犯他领地的举动必定有根深蒂固的激烈反应。可能是因为，不管如何，Sherlock一直都是John的责任，而John不喜欢想到有人试图影响Sherlock，至少就Victor而言，做出无情又错误的事情。体面人不会把自己前男友的现男友当做副手和僚机。

 _那今天早上是怎么回事？_ 他脑海中一个执拗的声音响起。 _如果一切都是假装的，如果一切都只牵扯到道义，那你为什么那么想触碰他？_ 亲吻 _他？_

这问题的可能答案把他带到一个自从Sherlock归来后他一直小心翼翼避免走进的领域。Sherlock死前，以及他死后甚至更为清楚的事情，在他头脑里、胸腔内、喉咙中变得模糊混乱，努力地想要解释一切都该回归往常之后要怎么做——把关于Sherlock的任何事情视作正常也是件挺搞笑的事情——使人累极了。所以John做了这样一件自己最擅长的事情，那就是叠起这些情绪，像那么多毛衣一样，然后把它们安放进自己体内最为坚固的堡垒，接下来祈祷它们能够听话地休眠至最终完全消失。

他爱Sherlock。John可以毫无障碍地承认这个；他爱Sherlock，同他爱肾上腺素和危险一样，那种他自己不自知的爱，这些东西像电场一样，他身处其中就会不停地从体内大量放射出来。比如当Sherlock令他精疲力尽，用尽他所有注意力的时候；占据他一切感官的时候；随口说出演绎和推测，像打子弹似的时候；或者带着他全速跑过街角、从屋顶上飞奔而过、在楼梯井里奔窜，而身后有子弹嗖嗖飞过的时候。当这一切都被现实从他手中生生夺取，他眼看着Sherlock在面前死去，并且痛苦无比且清楚地相信自己已经失去了他如此 _爱_ 着的东西的来源和对象，John开始哀悼自己曾经拥有过的，也哀悼那些他曾经那么果断而迅速地拒绝的东西。他开始怀疑自己是不是真的 _爱上过_ Sherlock，只是自己以前太过固执和恐惧因此不愿承认，就算对他自己。他开始怀疑也许，如果他的观察力再敏锐些，更和善些，更勇敢些，如果他 _告诉_ 过Sherlock，也许Sherlock就不会离开他了，不会让 _他_ 离开了，因为John很确信的一件事就是Sherlock死时还是那么孤独。

但Sherlock回来了。这几乎再次让John支离破碎，让一切他对于这天杀的事情整理好的情绪毁于一旦。比这更糟的是，Sherlock看似对此没有丝毫察觉，而是仅仅精确地、以医生诊断病情那样客观的口气叙述了一边事件的经过和细节，然后点下“重新开始”箭继续在221B的生活。这庞大而空虚的情感一个扫堂腿把John打翻在地，而最近John发现自己更多地开始在对Sherlock困惑而后悔的渴望和对他极端而绝对的愤怒之间摇摆不定。他频繁地发现自己手捏成拳，因为不清楚自己是更想抓住Sherlock的衣领把他胖揍一顿还是抱住他亲吻；所以取而代之，他没有实行任意一者，而是把它们好好地放在一边，无视它们。

可是看样子，Victor Trevor好像让一切都重新浮出水面；愤怒，愧疚，以及Sherlock看起来脆弱不堪时John的胸膛紧揉的感觉。他知道那个堡垒开始崩塌了。他束手无策。

John把手肘抵在膝盖上，脸埋进手掌，长长地呻吟了一声。他这时感到累得不行，一点也不想下床，一点都不想面对这新的一天，面对Sherlock。他看了一眼自己的手机，此时在他身边空着的床上乖乖躺着。

好吧，他至少明白一件事。他的嫉妒和怨恨都只能怪自己。不管他和Sherlock之间，Sherlock和Victor之间有什么过节，都跟为孩子们办的这场慈善没有半点干系。他们可能会把一切都说清，也许永远不会，但他如果在这一串时间中连一个值得尊敬的决定都做不出的话，他可不知道自己要怎么度过这些日子了。

 _我们会去的_ ，他用不太敏捷的拇指敲击屏幕，然后按下了“发送”。

*

这着实是很奇怪的一天。

John放弃了心理斗争。像往常那样作为一个头脑实际的人起床，继续自己的生活；他洗了个澡、穿衣，然后到楼下厨房跟Sherlock一起吃早餐，仿佛一切照旧。好吧，是John吃早餐；而Sherlock一脸困惑地盯着昨晚的培养皿，用玻片和移液管在显微镜底下研究着什么东西，一次都没有抬起头看John或者甚至是感知到他的存在。如果是以前，这举动会显得十分正常，但自从他回来之后，如果说Sherlock有任何变化，那就是他开始注意身边发生了什么，注意 _John_ ，就算是在生闷气的时候，对待他不再那么像一件家具或者像那个头骨的方便代替品。而这天早晨，他突然倾向于一点都不要 _看_ John。从这儿开始事态只有急转直下。

这是一周中特别安静的一天，他们两人都没什么手头的事情，通常他们非常享受两人相伴的这样沉静的时光，沉默无言的氛围只被几个亲近的举动打破，像是从房间那头递去一杯热茶，或者一段俏皮的小提琴夜曲，时间都掐得正好，都在对方最为渴念时恰好由另一方提供；但这次既没有茶也没有音乐，Sherlock甚至连朝他这个方向的一个目光都没有投来。时间已经慢慢流逝，到了傍晚八点，而John开始担心他们是不是已经处于冷战，只是自己不知道。

外面在下着细雨，屋内却很舒适。一切都本该那么完美，除了Sherlock看上去正处在特别混乱的 _思考_ 当中。这，在加上John自己由于早上的事情也很混乱的思绪，让John的所有神经都不太好，搞得所有东西都有静电似的。

虽然他对其中的原因感到非常忧虑，但还是情不自禁地占了Sherlock需要距离的便宜。于是他占领了那张沙发，平时都是Sherlock整个人四肢摊开占据的。Sherlock现在却踞在另一张皮沙发上，背贴着椅背，赤脚放在沙发垫上，身体向前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，手指则尖塔状贴在唇上。他已经这个姿势一声不响地维持了一个多小时了。

John轻声叹息一声，喀拉喀拉轻轻抖着翻开报纸的下一页。然而这时Sherlock突然抬起头来很犀利地看着John，从椅子上跳下来，跑到这张沙发上来入侵了John的个人空间。这动作流畅极了，跟大猫发现一只蜘蛛差不多。

“Sherlock，你在——”

“早些时候我说谎了，John，”Sherlock说，还在试图围困住John，一手把他的报纸压下去直到John最终放弃了，干脆让他把它们丢到一边去。“我没有在你入睡之后很快睡着。我没有忘记自己在哪儿。你睡着之后我看了你好几个小时。”

“几个小时？”John发现自己的语气软弱无力。

“这有助于我思考。我想过了你说的，关于一个人能够抓住一件事不放很多年，甚至不自知的，但很希望能够再次寻找到——他的机会。关于如果他成功了，事情会变得怎样的不同。”Sherlock顿了顿，他看着John的嘴唇，然后重新移上了目光。“你让我明白，如果这话是真的，这就是我想要的。”

John不舒服地扭了扭，试图忽视他的心仿佛沉到了胃附近的那种感觉。他觉得自己被Sherlock钉住了，他的膝盖插在他腿间，他的腿被他的手臂环住。“唔，”他开口，“那很好嘛。你可以直接跟Victor说——”

“不是同Victor一起，别傻了，”Sherlock此刻脸上的表情就是他认为John蠢得无可救药时的典型表情。他靠得离John近得不可思议，把手压上John头边那块沙发靠背，然后说，“我想和你一起。”

“跟 _我_ ？”John想后退，但被沙发和Sherlock困住了。“这是什么意思，和我一起？我们从没……你肯定没……”

“我没有怎么，John？别告诉我你从未想过这个，没有 _在_ 想。别表现得这像是什么令人震惊的事情。我昨晚才刚称赞过你合格的智力；别让我驳回自己。”

John感到自己一辈子从未这么手忙脚乱过。Sherlock根本就是在环伺着他，高大又美丽又吓人，靠得这么近，说着毫不符合逻辑的话；只是Sherlock _一直_ 符合逻辑。如果真的有人不合逻辑，那也是 _John_ 。John感到自己脸颊和耳朵刺痛得像烧起来似的，他努力想往肺里通入空气。要说John独自一人无声地承受暴怒和渴望，在头脑里翻翻覆覆描摹那些不可能发生的场景，他永远不会面对的情况是一回事；这他也只能勉强度过。但要说Sherlock像这样围困住他，让他手足无措，告诉他这是Sherlock想要的事，这是他经过周密考虑，甚至把这念头放在思维宫殿里转了一圈才带出来的结论，对他们两人来说，这都是 _应该发生_ 的事，而John却还处在不清楚这究竟 _是_ 什么的境地。

他把Sherlock推开然后居然逃离了沙发，跑往楼梯那儿去。

“John？John！你要去哪？”Sherlock现在已经站起来，眼睛瞪得好大，满是困惑，以及——虽然John感到不大可能，甚至有一点害怕。

“我不知道。去外面。”John胡乱套上外套。“我需要呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“John。”Sherlock的声音横切过他乱打转的思绪。他现在冷静点下来了，他的面部表情重新整熨过，伸出一只手来仿佛想要安抚他，好像John是什么刚受了惊吓的野生动物。John还是往远离他的方向退去，想着自己说不定还 _真_ 是这动物；他全身紧张，皮肤紧绷且痒痒，除了觉得自己应该跑走，离开这里以外什么也想不了。Sherlock观察着他，眯缝起眼睛，收回了手然后挺直肩背。“我不可能计算错误。你明白吗？我整天除了 _思考这事_ 没做 _任何事情_ 。我 _不可能有错_ 。”

看着地板，John摇了摇头。“不用等我，”他说，声音局促；然后，他离开了。

*

John回到221B的门前时，已经过了午夜好一会儿了。客厅的灯还亮着，一个修长的影子落在床上，手中的弓前后划着。他真希望Sherlock能听他的话去睡觉，但这是Sherlock，他比睡眠做得更少的事情就是遵守命令。Sherlock肯定能几年不睡觉，John想，单用他惊人的意志力就能做到。

他重重地叹了口气，然后踏上楼梯。当他走到最高一格时，Sherlock在演奏的乐曲停了下来。而John又一次想起这人怎么能如此不可思议地，叫人恼火地 _才华横溢_ ，以及甚至连他迈进自己公寓的步子都能被推测出来是多么绝对彻底地 _烦人_ 。

“早就知道我什么时候会回来？”他挂上外套时说。

“我冒险地提出一个可能的猜测。”Sherlock把小提琴和琴弓放在他身边的桌上。他转过身面对John，但没有朝他走近。

“我意识到你大概不太喜欢睡觉。但我喜欢。我去睡了。”

Sherlock向前迈了一步但很快停下，好像在校准什么。“我不觉得我能睡得着，说实话。”他小心翼翼地说。

John笑出声，但丝毫没有欢乐的情感。“知道吗，我也是。但我现在不能处理 _这个_ ，”他含糊地指了指他们之间的距离，“至少不是现在。”

“你一直这么说，John。 _现在_ 不成； _今晚_ 不成。那什么时候，John？你什么时候才能处理 _这个_ ？为什么我成了你需要 _处理_ 的东西了，或者说你 _不想_ 处理的东西了？我做了什么让你对我如此厌弃？”Sherlock的语气充满了挫败感，世上有那么多他可以看一眼就解决的谜团，John Watson确实那个令他百思不得其解的。

“Sherlock，”John吸气道，他把脸埋进双手然后用力地抹了一把，“你怎么能真的 _问_ 我这个？你不可能 _真的_ 迟钝到没有头路。”

Sherlock看上去对此一片空白。他犹犹豫豫地变成那个他真的不知道但又不想让别人看出来他不知道并叫他蠢的表情。John叹了口气。

“Sherlock……”他停顿着。藏匿，逃避，抵抗，他真的太累了；永远不会有好的时间能说出这些，而John太 _累_ 了，感觉一切都在他头顶、他身周开始倒坍，就像事实从他心肺里被生生扯出来，而这并未经他准许。“你死之前，我花了两年里好大一段时间说服别人，那些愿意听的人，我没爱上Sherlock Holmes。这逐渐变成一件条件反射的事，日常程序；我从来没有功夫考虑这个。然后你死了，你离开了，我想你，太想你了，我甚至怀疑自己的心在大出血，血流到每个脏器去，于是我想，说不定我真的爱上 _过_ Sherlock Holmes，只是我太害怕意识到了，但这都不重要，以为你已经走了，但 _上帝_ ，如果你能回来，时间足够长我能告诉你我爱你，我会的。”

“John……”Sherlock嘴唇的形状是John未见的，他的眼眸明亮。John不能让他说话，还不行，现在不行，否则他永远没法讲完。

“然后你回来了，”他很快接上，让Sherlock没法继续。“你回来了，那真是个奇迹，但是那种很糟很可怕的奇迹，因为我我很生气，对你，Sherlock；我从来没有对任何东西那么愤怒过，而我可是 _打过仗_ 的人。而你，你表现得像是什么事都没发生过一样；你回来了，你一直是那个你，表现得跟以前一模一样。那天你出现了，然后搬了回来。你告诉了我你为什么要那么做，那是为了救我，所以我不应该生气，这种情绪是不允许的，对这种事生气就不得体了。所以我从来没提起过，所以我让你回来，让你就这样一直是 _你_ ，但这是有附带损伤的。那些我对你的感情，那些我以为自己有的对你的感情，”John吞咽道。“它们就这样被吞掉了。我没法同时对一个人有那么多情感；这很不健康。有些东西必须走。”

“你……真是很像你。你说的那些，刚刚。”Sherlock看起来微小而脆弱，如果他想的话一下子就能让John心碎。“你现在不了？不能？”

“我不知道，Sherlock，”John诚实地回答。“我不——只是，不是现在。你想知道为什么，我也已经告诉你了。为了能度过这一切，度过今晚，度过明天和后天，度过那个派对，以及我们接下来的一辈子， _这_ 就是为什么我不能 _现在_ 处理 _这个_ 。”

“但你说过，”Sherlock听起来有点惊慌，他也一定注意到了，所以他顿了顿，清清喉咙，然后才继续道，“你说过心， _它心甘情愿地、无误地把自己放在某些灾难的道路上，只为了得到它想要的_ 。”

John悲伤地笑笑。“是真的，没错。它会这么做的；它这么做过。但有些东西就是比这更为重要。有些东西就是能重要到让心不再渴望。”

Sherlock向后退了一大步，他的肩线水平。他抬起下巴，俯视着John。“我知道了，”他回答。这就是那个让John永远为之惊叹的Sherlock，无论他认识他多久，无论他认识他多深。仿佛这整场交谈，整个夜晚，他们都从未经历；他再次成为那个遥远的、彬彬有礼的、冷若冰霜的Sherlock。

Sherlock然后转身，这回于John再也不是触及的范围。他拿起小提琴，目光坚定地抛向窗外，开始演奏起来。


	4. Chapter 4

221B的空气比任何时候都要沉重，比Sherlock刚回来的时候更甚——那时John几乎无法忍受直视他而不去想抓住他的衣领狠狠地摇他，既想确定他的存在，又想为此事实惩罚他——就是这样矛盾的心情。说起Sherlock，John已经习惯了极端：办案时安静又紧张地与思绪较量着；在平静前后极度的莽撞和歇斯底里；发脾气没有达到目的时叫人没法安慰地生闷气，然后突然又厉害地分心去做别的事了。

John能处理那些沉默，摩擦和折磨；John完全没有准备好面对的是 _彬彬有礼_ 。

他们接下来的三天里都身处可怕的炼狱，心怀愧疚相敬如宾，说着 _请_ ，和 _谢谢_ ，以及 _你需要_ ，还有 _如果你不介意的话_ 。看起来好像Sherlock已经把整件事都删除掉了，只是他那么该死的 _礼貌_ ；这比他大吼大叫或者生闷气让John更感到难过，而且使他完全不知所措。不管他有没有想要表明这很尴尬，他突然发现自己根本无从下手，因为Sherlock从没给他机会开口。他看上去好像在他们之间精心安排了一场复杂的舞蹈，在这间公寓里完美地预测着John的一举一动，小心翼翼地游走着，从没让一次停顿或者半秒的沉默见缝插针。John根本没法插嘴。

不过就算他有这个机会，John也不知道自己该说什么好。 _嘿_ _Sherlock_ _，你把那回跟我说你爱我的事情删除了没啊，如果还没的话，你介意把它删掉吗？很抱歉我不知道自己能否如你爱我一样回报你以爱意，但你看，我给你烧了茶？话说，_ _Sherlock_ _，如果你能别对我这么好，回去当你那个糟心的混蛋，我会很感激的？_ 这些话没一句接近合适，Sherlock也不会在他面前站到他想出有什么合适的可说的时候。

他发现经历过这些争吵之后，当自己内心的大坝土崩瓦解之后，一切他曾经如此绝望地护住的情绪都汹涌而出，他自己只剩一个酸痛又空洞的躯壳，胸腔里满是空虚。他还是很愤怒，还是有那么多事使他愤怒，但现在是一种酸涩的、冰凉的怒火，处在被他快要无法控制的悲伤浇灭的境地下。他知道的，在Victor Trevor出现之前就知道，他们两人都在刻意地忽视他们之间那些不对的地方。现在John可确定的只有他们真是一团糟，Sherlock似乎不愿意放下这件事继续生活，John更是不知道怎么办才好，所以什么都做不了，只能任这压抑的礼节继续下去。

一言一行都那么累人。当Victor的晚宴将开始的那个晚上，John几乎想借口生病待在家里而不是一整晚都假装他和Sherlock之间一切都好，而且，讽刺又讽刺的是，他们在一起。这画面美得他不敢想象，他甚至开始怀疑他们能不能不出岔子地演完。

更别说他丝毫不知道这种场合应该穿什么，而且褶皱发生了这么多事情，他也忘了问。

上完一天的班，John慢吞吞地走上221B的台阶，默默制定着最后好的逃跑计划。他本想直接跟Sherlock说，但Sherlock把门锁了躲在卧室里，介于他们所处的情况，John并不太想把他从少数他们不共有的空间中叫出来。于是，他只好继续走上楼，边走边解开衬衫的几颗扣子。

他起初没有看见，因为正忙着脱掉衬衫并把它扔进衣篮，但他转身时就看见礼服袋放在他床上。

一个看上去非常时髦的礼服袋，上面仔细地绣着很高街的什么牌子。

John坐在床上，拿手指描摹着那些绣字，然后才拉开拉链。他把袋子两边打开，当他的手掌抚摩到显然贵得不行的柔软的灰色羊绒面料时，呼吸小小地停顿了一下。他继续往下拉开拉链，整套西装就呈现出来，包括一条棉缎礼服衬衫，是好看极了的浅紫罗兰色，外套的口袋里更是已经有叠好的丝方巾。标签已经被拆掉了，但签条还在，手工绣着一些首字母花押字，John并不认识，他也不想开始猜测这东西的价格究竟昂贵到什么程度。他把礼服从袋子里拿出来的时候，一张纸片飞出来落到地板上。他附身把它捡起。

_我自作主张获取了你的尺寸。_

_别系领带。_

_——_ _SH_

John握住西装的袖子一直到袖口。这布料感觉起来很可能会超出他一个月的房租，而且这件衣服真美，又周到，而且恰是John从不会想象Sherlock居然能考虑到的那种。但他肯定不能收下。

他拿着西装从床边起身，步履维艰地走向房门，一心想着要找到Sherlock，把他脑袋里那些异想天开给劝回去，但这时一阵喀拉喀拉作响的短信铃打断了他。他把手机从裤兜里掏出来。

_我发现自己提醒你这个的时间实在是太迟了，但我们今天的晚宴只是鸡尾酒会。我确信你们两人一定都有合适的服装。如果你不知道该穿什么，_ _Sherlock_ _一手就能帮你拾掇妥当。_

_当然_ ，John想， _Victor_ 。他现在真心不能责怪Sherlock居然还想去这次晚宴，以及想确认John还想去。他们之间的一切都在崩塌，John能够感到他们粗粗修补过的友谊又重新出现缝隙、逐渐开裂，那些填补上去的材料滚落下去，不可挽救地跌入深渊，才会有Sherlock那时绝对的坦诚，他才会捧着自己的一切都呈给John，而John却摇着头退却着拒绝了。

那这套西服应该不算是和平提议，而更像是要求，John猜道。要求他出席这个酒会，要求他扮演好自己的角色，让Victor在舞池里自然地接过他肩上的手或者带着Sherlock餐馆主持晚宴的酒店，做好他分内的事，乖乖离开，让Sherlock看到那些他需要他却提供不了的东西。他理所当然地以为Sherlock不喜欢人类，更不会谈什么 _恋爱_ ，Sherlock也不需要他以外的什么，他们现在这样以外的什么，才会满足。也许这曾经是真的；John突然意识到他和Sherlock一样，都在用力过猛地假装Sherlock回来之后什么都没有改变。他发现自己自私得过分，从来只想着他的离开和归来对 _自己_ 造成了多大的改变，Sherlock的逝世和复活让 _自己_ 对他们之间的友谊产生了多大的改观，但却从没空下来想想这样的剧变对他的朋友究竟有什么作用。也许在那段时间里Sherlock明白了一些他曾经无知的东西。也许，在那么多个年年月月里，他厌倦了这种独自成活的日子，他开始觉得独立变成了孤独，然后，第二次生活的机会来了，这机会那么珍稀又飘忽，他就有意想改变这种状态了。John明白过来，这套西服背后还有另一个要求，而他再也无心拒绝，就算这可能意味着即将放弃他们之间的一切可能，而John将永远不会有机会得到证实了；就算这意味着他可能彻彻底底地失去Sherlock。Sherlock应得这么好的，John知道。他感到很不舒服，肚肠像被拧紧；然后他把西装挂上了卧室门，走向浴室，开始为眼前的晚宴打理自己。

*

晚宴在七点开始，六点半的时候，John必须得承认，虽然他没能做到让自己显得特别开心，但至少看上去很是有模有样。

这套西装很合身；比John所有的衣物都更合身。布料自然地贴着他的身体，好像这衣服是他自己长出来的一样；还有衬衫微妙的浅紫罗兰色似乎给他的皮肤添了一层光圈，他记得从战场回到伦敦之后就再没有过。这真是个有趣又恼人的悖论，在Sherlock专业的眼光下他这身衣服把他变得多么体面大方；但同时他内心像被剜开似的血肉模糊不堪目睹。他看着自己穿戴如此得体，只让他沮丧和后悔，他们两人相处时是那么不小心，他们为什么一直逃避和忽视，从来没有采取措施，他们失去了多少。就算没有领带，这整套衣服让他感觉舒服不堪，像是要盛装奔赴刑场。

他缓缓走下楼梯，进入公寓的客厅，看见Sherlock正沉思着望向窗外。他整身看上去都很夏洛克式，奢侈的定制服饰，布料柔软乌黑，裁剪合身，当他转过身面向John的时候，John注意到他选了那条茄紫的礼服衬衫，跟John的衬衫并不配套，但暗暗地与他契合。

Sherlock的目光在John身上从下扫到上又从头再到脚，这漂亮的织物如何贴切地围裹住John的四肢，这种材质又如何百般奉承John的面貌，这只有最最细腻的心思才能做到十全十美，都被他一一看在眼里。他没有真正地微笑起来，但他嘴唇的线条不太紧绷，于是John点了点头，就这样，不为何，John就知道一个小小的停战宣言已经得到了双方公认。

“你看起来——我喜欢这条衣服的紫色，”John开口。

Sherlock点头道，“谢谢。”

“我是说，是 _我_ 该向 _你_ 道谢——”

“没有必要。”

“Sherlock，这一定花了不少——”

“没什么，”Sherlock说，一边满不在乎地挥了挥手。“别担心。”

“好。好吧，行。总之还是谢谢。它很好看。”John做了个苦相。“好看”不是个合适的形容词。出于意料，华美至极，无法承受；这才是正确的词汇。

Sherlock把手插进裤袋。“我叫了出租车。”

“那至少让我来付钱。”

“正有此意。”Sherlock穿过客厅拿了他们的外套。“长些的这件，我想，”他随口说道，把John最近新买的外套递过来，这条外套是黑色及膝长的，让人联想起他室友那条长得厉害的羊毛风衣。

John用劲微笑了一下。“知道你会比较喜欢这件。”

“是，好吧。跟我一起做迟早该提升你对裁缝的眼光了。”

“混蛋，”John接话。这次毫无恶意。Sherlock只是转过身下了楼梯。John叹了口气。跟着Sherlock出了门，他大概是准确地演绎出了出租车什么时候会来。

*

晚会在伦敦最好的酒店之一举行。脱下外套，John就跟着Sherlock走进了那个宏伟的舞厅。舞厅大极了，富丽堂皇，奶油色、浅褐色还有金色，在最中央则是一个巨大的舞池，边上正有个乐队似乎在忙着摆好他们的乐器。一边是存满了酒的吧台，纹饰精致，面前随意地摆放着几张高脚凳，台子中央插着新鲜的马蹄莲。另一边则全是大圆桌了，桌布也是房间里这样的浅褐色，餐位餐具整整齐齐，还有看起来更为昂贵和复杂的插花摆在桌中，奶白色的花卉热闹地盛开着，像婚礼上能看见的那种；还有，也同婚礼一样，一张长桌上摆满了插花，给人几乎要满溢出来的感觉，藤蔓枝叶延伸到桌子垂坠着花瓣的两边。房间里光线昏暗，恰好，水晶吊灯从高高的顶上挂下来。弦乐四重唱组在吧台边早已准备就绪，演奏着轻缓的音乐。在最左边，越过所有餐桌的地方，那扇门应该通向阳台。

舞厅里已经充满了看起来很时髦的人群。John对Sherlock的礼物又感到一阵令人矛盾的感激。他觉得自己靠这身衣装混进去应该能行，因为这儿所有的男人看起来都像是Sherlock和Victor的翻版，只是更年长，身材有点发福，或者矮小些看起来更平凡些，但无一不着精致的西装，布料几乎熠熠生辉。女人们则显然在比较中做过认真的研究，每个人都试图用更出挑的色彩或更精工细作的礼服或更为繁复的缎带来把另一个人比试下去，她们脖子上、手腕上环着的名贵金属闪闪发光，大块的珠宝则戴在手指上或坠在耳垂。

John轻声吁了声。“你看看这些。我从来没法理解这些，这类东西。为什么不能把你花在晚宴的钱干脆点捐捐掉，就完事了？”

“因为那样的话Victor就没法证明给他潜在的客户看他是多么地 _成功_ ，”Sherlock回答道。“我之前就说了，这类事情跟 _慈善_ 没多大关系。”

John还没来得及开口，就看见Victor正穿过一群看起来很富有的人向他们走来，所以他闭上了嘴，而是扯出一个他希望能过得去的真诚微笑。“Victor，”，他问好道，并伸出手。

“John，Sherlock；我真高兴你们还是决定要来了，”Victor语气真诚又热情。他用两只手裹住John的握了握，然后转身面向Sherlock把他揽进了怀里。Sherlock浑身僵硬地接受了这个拥抱，当他的嘴唇压上Sherlock的脸颊时Sherlock双手迟疑地举起推开他的肩膀。

John为了保持笑容咬紧了他的智齿。

“你们都坐在头桌，我旁边，”Victor说，一边指着那张摆在大厅最前面只有一边有座位的长桌，“但首先，得给你们拿杯酒。”他往他们两人小小的后背上各搭上一只巨大的手掌，然后带他们走向吧台。

他们才刚舒舒服服地在高脚凳上安坐下来，一阵窸窸窣窣的混乱声响就打扰到了他们，以至于他们的交谈就这样被打断了。当他们抬起头来看的时候，一群妆画得光鲜亮丽的女士们就穿着她们五光十色的短裙朝这边走过来，手中还挽着羊绒西装的发胶闪闪发光的男伴们，大概是把他们抬头的动作当成“你们可以过来”的信号了，推推搡搡地走到了他们面前。

“打扰了，”一个穿着粗花呢西装的年轻姜红色头发男士开口，“我不想显得太唐突，但你们是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson，对吧？”

Sherlock拿鼻孔看着那个男的，冷哼了一声。John叹了口气。“没错，”他说，“就是我们。”

整群人里最高的，一个凹凸有致的红唇褐发小姐把手搭在屁股上，看起来很是满意——顺提一下，她这身黑色裙子可绝收不了什么裙下囚徒——“我跟他们 _说过_ 你们会来。他们就是不信，”她口气中满满的成就感。

“是，我们来了。”Sherlock口气里可是一点耐心都没有。

“你们是 _一起_ 来的吗？”这群人中间一个小小的金发女说。

“天哪，快别说了，Felicity！”一个身材矮小却很结实的深发色男说，听上去是忍了挺久了。

Victor起身，就成了他们和Sherlock与John之间有效的屏障。“Pete，Felicity；真高兴见到你们。还有你，Veronica，”他端起酒杯敬了敬那个高个子的褐发女郎。“你们看过拍卖会要展出的画了吗？在阳台，摆在画架上。真是绝妙，这些画，都是很有天赋又跟得上潮流的伦敦大画家作的，在拍卖上开价不能更低了。你们真该去看一看。”Victor笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿。“而且，别忘了，还是为了慈善事业呢。”

这感觉简直像魔法；那群人，被好好地治了一发，跟Victor来了几句老生常谈的客套话和玩笑话，就半心半意地互相责怪着逃跑了。

“额，谢了，老兄，”John尴尬地说。他端起杯子。“干杯。”

“不用，”Victor自然地回答道。“他们很有用，那群人；好骗，有钱，而且对毫无因果关系或完全不关他们的事的事情尤其好奇。当然了，他们在道德、同情或基本的做人准则上都不怎么合格，不过也怪不了他们，毕竟彻头彻尾在温室里长大就会是这个样子，你有什么办法？”他笑道。“而且，不管他们自己有没有意识到，或者在不在意，他们刚刚就为肿瘤中心买下了一套相当的仪器，单单凭他们的出席。而这些都是你俩的功劳。你们该知道，我的感激无以言表。”服务生已经开始用亚麻布托着酒瓶在桌边走来走去等待头盘了。Victor示意了一下，“请吧？”

*

晚宴延续的时间很长，大部分时候都挺无聊，而且得保持神经紧绷，比较谢天谢地的是偶尔还有中心董事会的代表人发个言或者Victor的侃侃而谈能帮他挡下几乎所有人的注意，因为他们都会特意实名提到今天出席的VIP。但躲得过和尚躲不过庙。一波又一波崇拜者自甜点开始就在头桌徘徊来徘徊去，John发现自己陷入了并不令人艳羡的工作，那就是恭恭敬敬地跟陌生人对话，而坐在John和Victor中间的Sherlock一直后脑勺朝着他跟Victor不停地讲啊讲啊，两人的声音低沉又严肃。参加晚宴这稳重又天衣无缝的计划被John撑起了一片天。

“……我并不是故意……他听见Sherlock说道，但这时一个服务生过来帮他把酒杯满上，就分散了他的注意力。

“……这所有的事都不……我当时未曾想……”Victor的声音在John的可听范围内飘进飘出。出于有点控制不住的好奇心，John找借口从跟一个陌生女人的对话中脱身出来，转过身把手搭在Sherlock的手臂上，Victor正结束了一段长长的独白。

“……总之，只是年少不懂事的小口角。我们究竟是 _怎么_ 会有时间为这事无法释怀的？所有的事都被原谅，Bee，一直以来都是。”Victor举起他的酒杯，碰了碰Sherlock还放在桌上的。“John，我真得向你道歉，让你一个人面对所有这些大灰狼。你可是迷人得安全系数不太高。”

John不自然地笑笑，放开了自己搭在Sherlock手臂上的手端起酒杯喝了一口。“不知道是否真的如此。”

“我很肯定，”Victor回答说。“我刚刚才跟Sherlock说过他能把你抢到手是多么幸运。爱慕你的人一定很多，John。帅气，有天赋。你真有文艺复兴的味道，John；士兵，医生，又是作家……”

Sherlock哼哼了一声。“你看过他的博客没有？”

乐队主唱救了他，还好他不用回答他们两人任何一个的问题。主唱拿下麦克风，邀请大家进入舞池。

“我敢打赌你们两个一定很养眼，一起跳舞，”Victor热心地说，这时乐队已经开始演奏起轻柔缓慢的曲子了，一对对伴侣走向舞池。他端起酒杯啜了一口。John咳嗽一声，移开了目光，不舒服地扭了扭身子。“当然，”Victor继续道，“你们想对自己的关系低调些。真可惜。既然如此，也许邀请你是我的荣幸，Bee？”他起身，向Sherlock伸出手。

John感到自己喉咙一紧，还有刺痛的触觉。他等着Sherlock的答复。

Sherlock的答复是嘲讽一声，翻了个白眼，然后说，“说真的，Victor。我看起来像是跳华尔兹的类型吗？”

Victor轻松地笑笑。“你跟公学里别的好男孩子一样一节舞蹈课都没落下，我很确信。但随你吧；总是随你。你呢，John？”

John耸耸肩。“我可没上过公学，不过如果被逼无奈也许可以跳得了方块步。”

Victor醇厚的笑声溢出他的双唇，他把伸出的手移得更近些。“很好嘛，不过实际上我在问你愿不愿意 _现在_ 跟我跳舞呢。”

“噢，”John说，他感到自己蠢极了。好吧，这很合理，他想。这就像是两只猫为了一只耗子跟对方对峙着；他呢，不知道怎么就像那只耗子一样在两只猫悄悄靠近时被丢来丢去。他并不太想跟Victor跳舞，但他找不出足够好的借口来拒绝。因为Victor除了作为一个完美的晚宴主人——不管是在他家里那次还是相当雍容华贵的这次——之外没干别的什么。这个“没别的什么”除了一直试图扑向他的假男友，John想，不过这应该不属于允许他发火的范畴。“那，好吧。”

John搭上Victor的手，兢兢业业地跟他走向舞池，然后他发现Sherlock正眯缝着眼睛盯着他。这就是John所没考虑到的附加后果了；Victor试图让Sherlock感到嫉妒，但John有点难过事实上Sherlock并不是吃John的醋。他可能会把一切都毁了，他们之间剩下的一切可能性。此时作为Victor想赢回Sherlock的心的游戏里一颗小小的棋子，让人感到又悲凉又合适。不管Victor在做的事情在John的理解能力之内算不算是道德的，但这所有的举动都来源于对Sherlock深深的关切，而且是长久的；John凭什么身份能帮Sherlock拒绝这样的深情呢？

Victor把前臂搭在John的肩上，手掌抚着他的后颈，然后把他的另一只手放在手心里，伸展他们的胳膊——让John来领舞，这个暗示令人惊讶。John环住他的腰，偷偷地想了想这男人在他这把年纪真是不公平得精瘦健壮。他们开始跳舞。

“唔，你可比只能跳方块步好多了！你是个棒极了的舞者，”Victor的魅力又全力开动了，似乎，而John抬起头礼貌地对他笑了笑。

“谢了，我有点生疏。”

“胡说；你跳得很完美。”他们在别的舞伴面前织缝般穿过，在音乐合适时滑步走着。“我得说又能看见Sherlock真好，还有能遇见你。他就是这样，在很多方面。是在得要很特别的人才能搞得定他。”

John觉得Victor说这话是在暗示着什么的；他们可能事实上是一样的，因为Victor是Sherlock往昔的同伴和知己。让John发怒的不是这个，而是他们并不一样，一点点接近都不，而John现在陷在一个不可能完成的任务里，在Victor还可能成功的地方一败涂地，而是Victor把他当成白痴似的就这样赤裸裸地倾吐出诉求，好像他没法理解他们的交谈一样。

在他能想出一个回复的句子之前，头桌那儿的一阵动作抓住了他的注意力。Sherlock，在之前一直交替进行着猛戳他的手机和一脸阴沉地怒瞪他们，现在站起来极其疾速地走开了，走进在舞池和大厅的其他地方漫无目的游荡的人群中。John弄不明白他往那里去了。他伸长了脖子焦急地望着人群。

Victor微微低头，把头探到John前面盯住他的眼睛，玩味地笑着。“还好吗，John？你想到哪儿去了？”

“抱歉，我只是——”John把自己环在Victor腰上的手抽出来，往后退了一步。“我知道你想让他嫉妒，这起效了。不，别说话。这没关系，这些都没关系。只是，我觉得也许效果太好了些，他现在走了。我得去找到他，Okay？我只用——”他顿了顿，吞咽一下，喉结跳动。“我会告诉他让他回来跟你谈谈。别担心。真的，真的没关系。”

还没等他回答，John就迈步走开了。他尽了最大努力挤过这些不同程度醉酒的人们，这里瞧一眼，哪里转一下，以期发现他行踪的方向。他发现通向阳台的门开着，门外夜色浓重，屋内暖气熏面，空气中有酒精的味道。他朝那扇门走去，想着如果Sherlock生气了，他不是不可能找个能好好吸根烟的地方。

清凉潮湿的夜风拂面吹过，但与此同时他也意识到阳台是空的，没人。只有几张高脚凳上放着喝了一半的饮品，玻璃杯里化了一半的冰块，和被丢弃的花。他灰心地叹了口气，转身想向门走去，当他看到Victor无疑地朝他走来时，停下了脚步。Victor在他面前站定，稍微有点近，让人有点不舒服，John注意到他手里拿着两杯香槟，其中端着杯子的手向自己伸来。没想什么，John就接过了。

“他不在外面——”

“我知道他不在，John。他不是为了让你追上他。我也不是，我也没兴趣找他。让我们像个成年人些，别再假装不知道发生什么事了。”Victor又上前一步，露出他猫似的笑。John被他的一口白牙晃了晃。

“发生什么——你是什么意思？”他不知道Victor怎么会突然离他这么 _近_ 的。一切都让人感觉混乱又深陷错误，John喝了一大口香槟，指望这一口香槟能帮自己定定心。显然没有什么用。

“他没有不开心。他是解决自己某个小小的谜团去了。晚餐的时候，我可能给他走漏了点风声，关于一个悬而未解的上世纪四十年代的连环谋杀，就在这个酒店的某个套房里上演过。”Victor喝完了自己那杯香槟，把酒杯放在高脚凳上。“你知道他的，接下来好几个小时他都会在走廊里跑来跑去偷摸人家的房卡。”

John看着Victor把一只手放在玻璃窗上，另一只手放在腹部，向他靠得更近了。他后退了一步。“我……我不清楚你想说明什么。”

“拜托了，John，”Victor一边说着一边靠得甚至更近，“我一直都在看着你。你爱他，这很明白；任何一个傻瓜都看得出来。但你心存矛盾，情有可原。这么多年岁过去，还是有什么在那儿，有什么再让你畏畏缩缩犹犹豫豫。我知道。我也曾经如此。”

“我不明白，”John说，即便是舞池边的音乐从门外流淌进来，他刚刚的话还是掷地有声。

“别再忸怩了。你知道我爱过他。我当然爱过他；你能想象在年少无知时遇见他这样的造物，在对任何 _人_ 都一无所知之前，就遇见他吗？这就是我所拥有的，我很清楚。但他把这毁了，他毁了一切，一如他所做的一切，一如他这样对待你。”Victor的脸色有一瞬间阴郁得像暴雨的傍晚。但很快他就恢复了那猎手般的笑容。“从来不能一个人好好待着，我们的Sherlock。”

“你父亲，”John喘息道。“Sherlock发现的那个他经商时的问题……你还 _没有_ 原谅他。但都已经过去这么久了——为什么？发生了什么？”

Victor轻笑起来，但这笑声低沉又冷酷，全然没了以往的暖意。他摇摇头。“他做了不可原谅的事，John。他大半时间里甚至还不知道自己做了这样的事，而且他从不道歉，他只期盼你继续爱他，因为你没法停止这个，因为这是 _他_ 。”Victor把John困在阳台的墙上，伸手拿过John的香槟杯，一口吞下里边剩下的酒。然后他把酒杯放在身后的桌上。“实话实说，我会一直爱他，我觉得你也会。但仍然，我不能容忍他出现在我眼里；你呢，他让你经历这么多，我很常看得出你也不行。”

Victor压过来，他的气息喷吐上John的脸面，在凉丝丝的夜风中显出几束暖雾。“但我们，John。你和我；唔，我们真是天作之合，不是吗？我跟他足够相像，但我跟你又足够类似。而你，”他抚过John的手臂，然后有力地握住他的腰，“ _你_ 真 _完美_ 。我之前说过，我是真心的。你那么完美，他一定是个白痴才看不出来。你知道他是，你也知道他的确会如此。但我能看到。我几乎不用看你就能知道，因为我能 _感觉_ 到。这就是我们之间的差别。我很像他，只是我有 _情感_ 。”

好像John一下子失却了所有移动或开口说话的能力，他被深深地震到了，Victor所说的话，其中包含的荒谬又共存的真实和虚假，都在他脑海中像龙卷风似的席卷着。他所观察到的东西就这样赤裸裸地扯出来摆在John面前，Victor的体温跟他的靠得近乎如此，他身上清凉沁人的青草味道混在夜晚的空气里，把John的一切感官都弄得糊涂。他心跳得很快，眼睛睁大。Victor继续说着。

“每一句赞美我都是真心的，John。他需要很特殊的人，你就 _是_ 那个特殊的人，才能跟他相处。但你已经不想这样了，你怎么会还想呢？我能看得出这一切都开始分崩离析；也许最初最初它就没有坚实的根基。我知道这不是你想要的。让他走很难，相信我，我知道的，但 _有_ 足够的理由。他自私、冷情、非人地残酷。他在床上好极了，我可以保证，但他很快就会厌了。”听到这个，John禁不住咳嗽了几声。Victor抬起那只没有挽住他腰的手，捧住John的脸颊，拇指轻轻地摩过，似乎有意安抚他。“不，不，别担心，不是你想的那样，不全是。不用为 _那_ 担心，”他轻笑几声。“这根本不是什么——一个相当慷慨的礼物吧，大概——但他是个甜蜜的小情人，不是吗？如此专注，精确。至少到他因别的东西——或者别的 _人_ 分心之前。好好想想，你觉得他能对一个人保持兴趣多久？你觉得一个人能取悦他多久？”

John想要退开，想到一个空旷的地方去思考， _呼吸_ ，但他感觉自己像被冻住了一样，他被彻彻底底地困住了，无法脱身，在阳台和Victor令人恍惚的身躯之间，被自己的震惊捆得一步都动不了，他对于分开现实和他与Sherlock演的这出戏的无能，Victor全都一幕一幕看在眼里，这让他动弹不得。Victor的眼睛转动起来，他的目光掠过John脸上的一毫一寸，他的拇指抚摩着他的颧骨。John什么都做不了，只是盯着他，嘴唇干涩，下巴线条松懈。“我能对你保持几年的兴趣，John，”Victor继续说道，“几十年。我永远不会仅仅对你感到 _好笑_ ；我会 _欣赏_ 你。这可是截然不同的事情。

在John能够反抗之前，在他决定是否要反抗之前，在他发出任何一个音节之前，Victor就低下头覆上了John的嘴唇，舌尖划过John的下唇，没经过大脑地，John仰起头张开了嘴，接着，还在眩晕之中，让Victor Trevor热烈地深吻着他。


	5. Chapter 5

“啊，Victor。”

是Sherlock的声音。冰冷，平静。像刀子一样切过空气。Victor往后退了一步，离开John远了一些，然后转过头面对他。“我来早了，看来。我不会自夸说我早就知道这会发生；但话说回来，你也是。”Sherlock掸掸外套上并不存在的灰尘，然后才抬起头用不移的目光看着John和Victor，这目光冷冽如此，John几乎觉得自己要冻结成冰了。“不过，”他继续说道，“你的目的也算早暴露的了。”

“我确信我不知道你指的事是什么，”Victor回答，现在他转正身子面对Sherlock了，一只手正抚平自己的西装。John对这显然无用的搪塞感到吃惊。Sherlock肯定已经看见他们了，看见了一切，Victor环在他身上的手臂，Victor覆在他唇上的嘴唇。天，这是Sherlock；他总是知道所有的事情，甚至那些他并没有看见的。

“没关系，Victor，你想要什么就拿走吧。你一直如此。你总是看见世界上某个东西，就好像它应该属于你；而我的，你看见之后仿佛就已经是你的了。为什么John会是里外呢？”Sherlock笑道，但这是那种空洞、苦涩的笑，光是听到John就缩了一下身子。“只是你这次做不到了，是吧？就是有那么点东西感觉不太对，是吗？你想出来为什么了没有？你足够聪明吗？”Sherlock朝他们走近，Victor又向后退了几步，让自己和John之间的距离看起来令人舒服点，就好像Sherlock什么都没有看见，好像Sherlock不是早就心知肚明。“你爱站哪儿就站哪儿吧，”Sherlock冷笑一声，“这对我来说没有差别。你不能把John从我身边夺走，因为他本来就不是我的。”

John感到血液在自己皮肤表层沸腾，他听见自己耳腔内愧疚和恐惧作响，于是他推了一把Victor。“Sherlock——”

“没事，John。这很蠢，这整个主意都蠢透了。”Sherlock就像戴上了一张没有表情的面具，他看起来像神仙一样冷静，他的面孔一点都不紧张，棱角和线条被阳台门内洒进来的灯光搭上高光。“John不是我的伴侣，不是那种意思；我们的关系从未超过室友和朋友，但我敢说这其中一者，或另一者，或两者现在皆如履薄冰。他为了我才这样做，还有你，因为他足够善良。你想做什么就做吧，你们两个，我不关心。你没法赢过我，这个不行，Victor。我本一无所有。”

John试图抓住脑海中的言词，他尝试想出任何他能说的话，任何话都行，只要Sherlock可以不离开，只要他不要重新封闭，但Sherlock已经把那扇门关严实了，他把一切幻想和未来都关在门外。他甚至连John的方向都没看一眼，就迈着大步走了，与大厅里的人群擦肩而过。John想追上他，他迈出几个徒劳的步子，很快就被Victor按住他肩头的手拉了回来。

“让他走，John，”Victor说，“你看不出来吗？他自己也承认了；他不在乎你。他除了自己谁都他妈的不在乎。他从来都不。他把你留在身边是为了帮自己解决那些傻里傻气的谜团，他的 _工作_ ，如他所说。”Victor一副不屑的神情。“让他去好了。别再让他像 _跟班_ 一样待你，好像 _他_ 才是那个万人迷。你比这好多了，John，你应得的比这好。我绝不会像那样利用你，John。我会 _珍惜_ 你。”

Victor的手又抬上来，抓住John的两只手臂，脸贴得近极了。John把他的手推开，挣脱了Victor，向后退了好几步。“不，”他说。“我不知道你想玩什么伎俩，但不。你本该是他的 _朋友_ 。你应该 _惦念_ 他。就算你和他不是——”John暂停了下来，他不知道Victor和Sherlock究竟是什么，或不是什么。“就算如此。你看到他了，就在刚刚。你听到他说的话了。你为什么要做 _那样_ 的事？”

“你回吻我了，John，”Victor说。“我知道。你很 _享受_ 。”

“我 _让_ 你吻我了，”John承认道。“我不该那样做的。我真希望我没有过。”

Victor的脸色骤变。任何一丝亲切，任何热情和兴趣都在一瞬间被抹得干干净净。剩下的是一副苦涩而扭曲的怪相。他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，鼻翼扇动，目光失去了所有的神采。“你想知道为什么？”Victor冷冷地问道。“好啊，我来告诉你为什么。Sherlock Holmes想都没想就把一切我爱的东西全部都夺走了，他根本不在乎自己做了什么。他仅仅是灵光一闪，突发奇想，因为他是那么 _聪明_ ，真是个 _拦不住的天才_ ，他根本懒得去想想自己的行为会有什么样的报应。他总是急切地想解决那些谜团，证明自己的 _正确性_ 。他对你不是已经这么做了吗？可能比这还要糟；但不知道出于什么原因，你还是爱着他。”

“我们不是——”

“我知道，John，我不是个白痴，”Victor用不耐烦的口气责怪他，“但你 _的确_ 爱着他，你没法否认。你知道这念头糟糕极了，但你就是没法停住自己，不是吗？可能 _这次_ 时间还没有到；但下一个时机会到的，John。到那时候，你可一定要来找我，因为我会很享受说那句‘早告诉你了’。”

John摇摇头。他会笑出声的，如果整个情况不是这么瘆人的话。Victor的目标原来真的一直是他。Victor和Sherlock之间那些年究竟发生过什么还是个谜，但这不是揭秘的时候。因为黯淡的月光零碎地落在阳台上，孕育着无数曲解和误会，而且此时此刻，John感到自己的未来马上就要确定，他的人生里不会有John，他会把John完完全全地排到进程之外，就如他习惯的那样。John不知道自己想对Sherlock说什么，也不知道自己想要达成什么样的结局，但显然在这里质问Victor不会有任何用处。

“我要去找他了，”John说，他伶俐地走到门口。他回头，手放在门框上，用一种坚定而危险的目光稳稳地看着Victor。“我不知道当初他对你做了什么，你们对彼此做了什么，但你给我清楚：你和我？我们 _不_ 一样。不管我们之间发生什么，我 _永远不会_ 对Sherlock做出你刚刚做的事。无论如何。这 _永远_ 不会在我们之间发生。清楚了吗？”

John没有等他回答。他转过身去冲进房间。

*

所有证据都表明Sherlock已经离开了这场宴会。John找遍了一楼，当他用票拿回自己的外套的时候，服务生只给了他一件，显然Sherlock已经想办法把自己的拿走了。

John任看门人帮他交了出租车。“221B贝克街，谢谢，”他边钻进出租车边说。快十一点了，他不知道还能去哪儿找了。他不知道自己想见Sherlock是为了跟他谈谈，还是仅仅确认他没事，这不该是个潜藏着危险的夜晚。他记不得自己上次害怕所谓“危险”的夜晚是什么时候的事了，此刻他却听见自己的心脏突突狂跳，额头贴着冰凉的窗玻璃，他闭起眼睛，脑海中只有这一个想法。

付过钱后，John冲上221B的楼梯，固执地希望着Sherlock会在那里。他一定怒气冲冲，愤愤不平，典型地生着闷气，散发出他平常又令人舒心到奇怪的鄙夷，对周围的所有人、所有东西都这样。他一定要么我行我素地蜷缩在沙发上，要么就在拉他的琴，锯出又响又找不着调的音乐，简直像被诅咒的时刻，还有那帘富有戏剧色彩的窗帘衬托他的轮廓。他没料到的是，他发现的只是完全的、空洞的，黑暗。壁炉里没有火。天花板上没有一盏灯开着。甚至连灶上都没有烧茶的壶子底下发出的淡蓝色火光。

他听见一阵声音从Sherlock卧室里传来；那是一阵类似呻吟或嘟囔的声音，John根本来不及想什么就疾步走了过去，横冲直撞地跑过厨房，一边心不在焉地把自己的大衣和西装外套丢在了地上，一把推开门，开灯，怕极了自己会看见Sherlock躺在床上手压着另一只手臂上的止血带，或者握着针筒。

Sherlock的床是空的；事实上，John花了好一会儿才反应过来Sherlock就站在他的旁边，还穿着他的紫色衬衫和黑西裤，几乎要被打开的门压扁了。他整个人靠在门后贴的那张元素周期表上，手臂撑着身子，脑袋也贴在门上。John走进房间，差点把门摔上，其实他不过想给Sherlock多点空间。“我们得谈谈，”他鼓起勇气说。

Sherlock笑出声。低沉又苦涩。他的头还靠在自己的手臂上，然后突然站直了转过身，动作一气呵成，这完全让John措不及防。Sherlock低下头凝视着他，铜绿色的瞳孔里面John面部每一个细节都清清楚楚，他的每个微笑的表情都不管他的意识而背叛了自己。John站得更为坚定一些，他把肩膀挺成一条直线，拒绝在Sherlock这种审视下落荒而逃。

“是吗？”Sherlock怒火中烧。“你想跟我谈什么？你想先回想哪个：我向你袒露了心迹你却回绝了我的那次，还是这次你居然允许自己屈于诱惑，还正是那个——”Sherlock的话卡住了。“被 _Victor_ 。”他收紧了自己的肩膀，怒视着John。他让自己的声音降成了那个棱角尖锐、冷酷无情的调子，当他想生生刺穿一个人的时候会用的调子，直直地划过咽喉。“我不知道你想要什么，但我已经说我可以给你我的一切。显然，Victor也是。我不会开始口口声声说我能理解你的念想，但我得承认我对你的动机很感兴趣。你还在这里干什么呢，John？你为什么要这样做？”

“我——”John哑口无言。“我不知道，Sherlock。我只是——我只是想知道你还好。”

Sherlock微笑了，阴郁又嘲讽的。“现在你关心起我的健康来了？多有趣啊。何必呢，John？是担心我吸毒吗？我之前可从没让你质疑过我的清醒吧？”

“这不只是——”

“不，当然不是，”Sherlock沉思着说，他用自己修长的手指敲着嘴唇。“有别的什么；你不能爱我，但你还是觉得自己对我有 _责任_ 。我在你的鼻子底下已经死过一次了；没法想象你想让那样的事再发生一遍。尴尬啊，这个。对自尊心的建立可不是个好消息。”

John的嘴都合不拢了，他的五脏六腑抽得难受，胃里一阵恶心。“Sherlock，”他轻声说，他如此震惊，几乎像被扇了一巴掌那样。

“别担心，John。我没打算再死一回，为了这事。当然这让我不舒服，看见他抚摩你，亲吻你；但你已经明显地表露了自己的感情。我没有理由感到嫉妒，你不是我能抚摸和亲吻的人。”Sherlock上前一步，把John堵住，他烫人的气息通过他几乎咬紧了的牙关呼出来，“但如我已经提过的，我 _的确_ 为你死过一回；虽然算不上，但也差不多了；我放弃了一切，甚至是孤注一掷，为了救你的 _命_ 。你就不能放过我这一回让我 _一个人待着_ ？”

John没法再忍下去了，那个生涩又凶猛的什么在他胸腔里熊熊地燃烧起来，像是被Sherlock这番恶毒的责骂唤醒了一样，准备好了跟它对抗，它的怒火已经舔舐到他的皮肤，在他的血管里沸腾着奔涌，他感到自己的视野开始模糊，边缘一片赤红。他推了一把Sherlock，狠狠的，很大力，力气大到Sherlock的脑袋结实地撞在他身后的墙上。John抓住Sherlock的手腕扣在他的头侧，他把自己全身的重量都倾斜到这里，整个人贴着Sherlock，他知道自己湿润的，饱含着愤怒的呼吸喷在Sherlock的脖颈上。Sherlock不舒服地扭动着，一定是墙上的画框嵌进他的后背了。他无法从John的束缚中脱身，他只能仰起头，以期小小的逃离，但他没有把目光移开。

“你，”John喘息道，他的声音低沉而危险，与Sherlock之前试图划断人的咽喉的口气针锋相对，“ _你_ 没有 _任何权利_ 要求我放过你 _哪怕一点_ 。你明白吗，Sherlock？你听懂了吗？我说的这些话他妈的有点进入你那该死的大脑了没有？”他的声音越来越响，并以重重地把他的手腕向墙上按去作为最后三个词的重音，他剪过的短指甲掐住那里的皮肤。

“John，”Sherlock小声地说。

“你他妈觉得自己完美无缺啊，Sherlock。真 _他妈的_ 聪明，你。”John笑起来，低声又残酷的笑，Sherlock缩了缩身子。“我从没遇见过比这更无知的人。”

这声音太小了；John甚至不能确定那是嘲讽的意味，但正是一阵上气不接下气的轻哼，正是这个声音好像合拢了John大脑中的某个开关。

John低吼了一声，把掐着Sherlock手腕的一只手移到他的脑后用力地扯住他的头发，接着极为专业地将他整个身子转了过来，Sherlock几乎来不及呼吸，无助地，手臂被扣在后背，上身向后弓着，他的头发被John抓着，头以一个疼痛的角度贴着John没受伤的肩膀。John用手指缠绕着他浓密的黑色卷发，又拉又挠，Sherlock发出一声沉吟。

这声音冲破了John脑子里模糊不清的热血。他松开手。

Sherlock紧绷起来，然后他猛地转过来对他大加拳脚，像个野生动物，他紧紧逼着John，John向后退着，被床沿绊到坐了下来。Sherlock耸在他上方，目光闪烁， _喷射_ 出怒火，他一把揪住John紫罗蓝色衬衣的领子，把他从他半坐着的地方拎起来。

“ _这_ 就是你想要的吗，John？欺负我？ _伤害_ 我？你因为我救了你的命恨我还不够；你让他——你让Victor，偏偏世界上这么多人你却让 _Victor_ ——还不够，不这些都还不能算什么；你一定得跟我回到家里，推倒我，让我 _感受_ 到你有多鄙夷我。你觉得我不明白吗，John？你不觉得我 _知道_ 吗？”然后他停下了，他的视线落到自己使劲抓住John的领口的手上，然后脸庞就垮了下来，他所有的气力全部逃逸不见，就像他身周蒸发出来又很快冷却的水汽一样。他放开了John的领子，往后退了一步，手臂垂在身旁。他们沉重地呼吸着，谁也不离开目光，就这样凝视着对方。

“John，求你了，”Sherlock的声音是支离破碎的，John从未听过他这样的语气，即便在信号不好的手机里边带着静电的嘈杂声也不如此。他抬起头，目光坚定地注视着John身后的墙。“那就做你必须做的吧。打我，你需要多少次都可以，无论要什么代价，求求你快些吧；任何事，只是不要——你 _不能_ ——”这之后的句子不知道落在哪里了。

John站起来。“我不能 _怎样_ ？”他问，声音低而险，上前侵入Sherlock的空间。

Sherlock看着地板，摇摇头。

John抓住他的肩膀，用力地摇他，他的膝盖撞到了床沿。Sherlock坐在那里，一动不动，头还是低着。John摇着他。“我不能 _怎样_ ，Sherlock？”他现在是在嘶吼了，大声地吼着，使劲地抓住他的肩膀摇着，但Sherlock就是不抬头，不愿看他的眼睛，所以John只好抬起一只手握住他的下巴抬起他的脸。

Sherlock的眼睛是湿的，明亮如白昼。

“不，”John喘息道，“不。你不能这样对我。你听见没有？你 _不能_ 控制我，就因为你 _他妈的_ 从那 _该死的_ 楼顶跳下来过。”他又把他推倒，这次甚至更为用力，Sherlock仰面朝天。John向他倾过去，膝盖挺进他的腿间，抓住他的衬衣，闭上眼睛在Sherlock的胸膛上一拳又一拳地落下。“我 _不_ 会—— _我不会_ ——”他的呼吸越来越沉重，拳头一阵接着一阵，直到Sherlock终于抓住John的手，用自己的手掌包裹住他的拳头，依然放在自己的胸膛上，两人都挣扎着呼吸。John睁开眼睛。

Sherlock抬起头，与此同时John降下他的，他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，力度之大不像一个吻而更像是惩罚。John的手从Sherlock的束缚中挣脱出来，他啃噬着他的嘴唇，Sherlock一边向身后移着一边把John往自己身上拉。John用双手和膝盖跟着他往前，把舌头推进Sherlock的口腔，嘴唇一点都不优雅地压住他的。这比他们刚才的打架要疼得多。John咕哝一声，Sherlock轻声呻吟着。

John双手捧住Sherlock的脸，手指掐进他的下巴和太阳穴，他在Sherlock的下唇重重咬了一口，尝到铁的味道。他停下来后退，看见Sherlock的舌头跟着他的探出来，找到那滴血的源头——威胁着要涌出来，淌到他的下巴——慢慢地把自己嘴唇上的血迹舔舐干净。接着Sherlock笑了，只带着顺从和野蛮的热度，John在全身的颤抖面前乖乖投降，他又找上那张荒谬的嘴唇，狠狠地吸吮着他灵活的舌头，然后贴上他任性又傲慢的身子。

任何一点理智，任何一丝犹豫，每一个常识都被抽丝剥茧远离他而去，现在主宰他的只有他大脑最深处的东西了。那最原始的部分，那嘶吼着要他 _抓咬操杀_ 的部分，那于将来没有任何用处的部分，不计所有后果，只有 _鲜血性爱汗液_ _Sherlock_ 在他身下仿佛一览无余，闻起来像香料和恐惧和昂贵的香波，仰卧着乞求着，解开扣子露出越来越大块色如脱脂牛奶的肌肤。

然后一只温暖的大手游走到John的下体，隔着裤子握着他，手根摩擦着他。他发出一声微笑而无助的抽气，他感到自己那里的脉搏。

“让我，”Sherlock低声说，然后，没有遭到任何抗拒，抬起手来把John的手从自己脸上拿开。轻捷地将他们翻了个身，现在Sherlock趴在John身上，把John的腰牢牢按在床垫上，一边噬咬着他的脖子，一边摩挲着他的腿根。John感到Sherlock的勃起压在了他的上，火热又坚硬，他呻吟出声。“你感到我了吗？”Sherlock耳语道，他的声音沙哑又下流，“我 _想要_ ；让我。”

John抬起手臂遮住自己的脸。他被Sherlock的感觉淹没，他一边解开他的纽扣，把衣襟推到两边，一边毫不吝啬地舔舐着他的胸膛。他用舌尖划着John的下腹，迫不及待地拉开他的拉链。“Yes，John，”Sherlock含糊地轻吟，John因为他唇舌的震动起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他顺着从他肚脐开始颜色逐渐变深的毛发一路向下，“让我来。就待在那而，别动一下；你别 _想_ 动；让我为你做这个。”Sherlock把John的裤子褪下，只露出隔了一层棉布料的老二，然后他贴上自己濡湿又火热的嘴，隔着内裤用舌头挑逗着他。“让我，”他对着布料喘息，贴着John的肌肤，“任何事情， _任何事情_ ，只是别——你不会的，会吗？”Sherlock舔舐着，吸吮着，“你不能，我不会让你，就让我——”

 _你不会——你不能——_ 这些词在John的颅腔内回荡；他大脑里那个开关终于又断开了。

John倒吸一口气，迅速地推开，手脚并用凭着纯粹因恐惧而起的力量把Sherlock推开，他急忙跳下床，拉好裤子，把自己的衬衣重新穿上。而Sherlock，在船上翻了个身，带着令人惊讶的优雅姿势，下了床，朝John走来。

“不——”John喊道，抬起一只手臂，“停下。别这样了，Sherlock！”

“John——”

“你那时本来要说什么？”John的脸庞和胸脯都充血得红起来，兴奋和愤怒都已大大过量。“说完啊！”我不能怎样？你不想我怎样？”

Sherlock的嘴唇无声地动了动。

John摇摇头。“我不能 _怎样_ ，Sherlock？”

Sherlock说，那是一阵几乎听不见的破碎的声音。“你不能离开。”

John笑出声来，尖锐、空洞，没有丝毫暖意。“我明白了，”他说，“不，我是真的明白了，Sherlock。我真的懂了。我 _演绎_ 出来的。你不为我感到骄傲吗？ _我_ 演绎出了 _你_ 。”

Sherlock没有说话，只是抬起他的视线，平视着John。

“你就是这么做的，嗯？去修补这些东西，拿到你想要的，”John继续道，他自如地扣着他的扣子，把衬衫塞进西裤。“你对Victor也是这样做的？这就是为什么你跟他睡了？因为你不想他 _离开_ ？”John知道这听起来残忍又恶毒，他看见Sherlock睁大了眼睛，表情悲惨地扭曲了，他后悔了。他对一切都感到后悔；对所有发生过的事，一直追溯到他假装自己对Sherlock假死不愤怒那天为止。

他抬起手按着自己的眼睛，拇指和食指挤着阖起的眼睑。“天哪——对不起。对不起，Sherlock，这不关我的事，不管你和Victor之间发生了什么事。但你不能就这么 _做_ 了。我们不能就这样——这解决不了任何问题。”John放下手，对上Sherlock的目光，不稳地呼吸着。“我——我觉得我 _应该_ 离开。至少今晚，在事情变得更糟之前。我们都需要一点空间来——来思考一些东西。我不知道该做什么了。而且从刚才发生的事情来看，我真的也不觉得你清楚。”

Sherlock没有回答。他深深地低下头，整个人都瘪了下去，就好像某处的水龙头打开了，而所有用于支撑他站立的能量都被汩汩抽空。

“我要走了……我不知道去哪里，但我要走了，我得想想接下来该做什么，因为 _这个_ ，”John指了指他们之间，“这不对。我会回来的，我们要谈谈。你必须得保证我回来的时候你会在这儿。”

Sherlock动了动他的脑袋。这可能是个点头；也可能什么的都没有。

“我认真的，Sherlock。你也应该好好想想，想想 _你_ 到底想做什么。我不能担保接下来会发生什么，但我 _会_ 回来的。拜托你当我回来的时候要在这里。”John背过身去，然后想了想，又转回来。“如果有案子，你得给我短信，不要一个人没有后援就跑去，知道吗？”

Sherlock瘫坐在床沿上，手心朝上交叠起来。他盯着自己交织的手指。“走吧，John。”他轻轻地说。

John停了一会儿，他看着Sherlock的样子，看着他身周的这个房间，他大脑里打架的思绪，期待鞥找到点什么，任何什么，从他们之间这道裂缝底部掏出任何什么，能让现在发生的这事简单些。但他失败了。没有什么好说的了；John走了。 


	6. Chapter 6

还没晚到街道上没人的时分。但已经足够晚，到了在路上走的人都要么因酒精，要么因体育赛事，要么因为浪漫，或者这三者皆有而开开心心，John只走了几个街区就发觉散步大概并不是合适的事。每当他看见另外一对儿从他身边走过，就能增添一点他想那拳头砸向贵重还能引起疼痛的东西的冲动。

他在下一个街角拐弯，向一个当地的酒吧走去。Sherlock死后John几乎成了那里的常客，Greg也一周过来一次，或者在特别糟糕的时候来挺多次，请John跟他一起喝几杯。他们都喜欢这里，因为这不是那种来约会相亲的地方，更像是供人来这里记下点自己的文思，或者在纸手帕上涂鸦的地方。或者你只用盯着自己面前琥珀色的液体发上好长一会儿呆，直到你把它喝光，不会有别的顾客来打扰你。这是那种你于世界别无所求，只想它让你一个人待一会儿的时候该来的地方。

他在吧台人少的那一头坐下。George并不在吧台后，但这并不奇怪。时钟已经接近午夜的拐角，George在夜浓的时候总是要消失不短的一会儿，做任何可能的事情，其中很多可能并不为他挣工钱。他又会突然重新出现，闻起来像走了味的呛人的斗烟，或者嘴角还带着今晚的特色菜。

过了差不多一分钟，George就走进来了，身后的厨房门愉快地晃来晃去。“啊，瞧瞧谁来了！还好吗，John？好久不见你了，”他大声说道。

“还好，”John撒谎道，转身面对George。“你呢？”

“没什么好抱怨，没什么好抱怨，”George朝John身后刚从店门进来的人点了点头，然后转过身去从顶柜拿了一瓶棕色的东西。然后转过身把它倒进John面前的玻璃杯里。“喏，你的，格伦利物十八，不加冰。”

John盯着眼前这杯液体好几秒，试图回想George什么时候也会把谁喝什么酒记错了。“额，我实际上没有点——”

“没关系，这就是你想要的，不是吗？”那个熟悉的像浸过蜜的男高音在他身后响起，他回头发现Mycroft Holmes坐上他旁边的位置，看起来倒是有点不太协调。“可能你还没准备好点单，不过没什么关系；已经记在我账单上了。再来一杯，谢谢，George。”Mycroft目光温和地看着George。“晚上好，John。”

“基督耶稣，Mycroft，”John被吓到了，“什么人得给你几个铃铛才成。”John对于这个年长的Holmes的态度软了不少，很快地，并且是真心的，当Sherlock回来解释了一切，表明Mycroft在他假造的死亡做了不少贡献之后。Mycroft依然不在他要写圣诞贺卡的名单上的头位，但John已经还算舒服地回归了与他之间的日常交往，接受他那些破事儿，然后大费周章地妨碍和阻挠Mycroft总想办法悄悄插手他和Sherlock之间的事。

Mycroft看着George往他杯子里颇慷慨地倒酒，亲切地对他笑笑。“你不会想知道上个试图这么做的人后果如何。”

John叹了口气。“那说吧，怎么了？你为什么来这儿？你怎么知道 _我_ 在这里的？”

“John，”Mycroft丢给他一个 _你该知道的比这多_ 的表情，下巴微微抬起，眉毛上挑，自从多年前他把他搞到那个废弃的仓库去，当他拒绝把手伸给他看的时候也丢给他这个表情之后，John就一直很不喜欢他这副嘴脸。

“我不要跟你谈Sherlock，”John警告道。“没心情。”

Mycroft完全没有理会他。“说我弟弟是个复杂的人绝对是个太过低调的陈述；他比复杂要复杂得多。他是破损的。”Mycroft啜了一口。“我自己直到最近也一直不清楚他和Victor的关系引起了什么程度的破坏。”

John很烦自己居然上钩了。“你是什么意思？”

“我知道Sherlock以前在大学交了个…… _朋友_ ，”Mycroft在说出这个词的时候唇形极不自然，好像这个词是苦的一样，“我也知道Trevor是个很受尊重的姓氏。我就没怎么管他们。Victor离开英国的时候，Sherlock对此事也不倾向表露什么情感，一如他的风格。”他顿了顿。“我承认我没想过问。当时我为自己的事务忙得焦头烂额，那个时候也没有什么途径关注Sherlock的举动。”

“你知道，比起在整个城市装一套用于监控他一举一动的摄像头和时不时骚扰一下他的公寓，你可以就过去跟他 _谈谈_ ，”John说，这重音再重没有了，“ _彼此_ 谈谈。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛。“有趣的建议。”

John仰起头吞了一口威士忌。

“当我注意到Trevor先生回到伦敦，并有意跟Sherlock重新联系之后，我认为进行一点调查是为审慎之举。”Mycroft继续道。

John拧紧了眉头。“你怎么知道Victor回来的？”

“一个人总能看到他小弟弟的名字出现在了私人晚宴的VIP单上。尤其是当宴会的主人是他当时没考虑过什么就把人家的未来全毁了的那位。”Mycroft顿了顿，低下头来看看自己修剪得无可挑剔的指甲。“这个，还有我注意到最近有一大笔钱被转进了我们家裁缝的账户。”

John眨了眨眼。“Mycroft，我很抱歉。我一点都不知道他会这么干。我不该收下的。”

“John。”Mycroft这回抬起头直视着他，目光一点都不动摇，虽然John觉得这令人很不舒服，但他发现自己也没法移开视线。“你得知道没有什么我不愿意为我的小弟弟做，没有什么我不会给他的。”他叹了口气。“只是他学会开口要就好了。”

John的大脑听到这话忽然一片空白，他的注意力都跑到自己手上捧着的那杯酒上去了。这话说得一点都没错：Sherlock从不开口向别人索要这些东西，只要他自己能通过拿，或者控制和暴力的手段，不管别人是多么愿意实现他的愿望。但即使如此，在短短的前几周里，Sherlock多少次向John提出过需索了？Sherlock多少次以要求的形式给John呈上了自己的一切？暴露出自己的欲望，让他自己在被拒绝的可能性面前没有反击之力？别说前几天了；Sherlock什么时候 _没有_ 对John如此，像John是所有人中独独的例外，跳出了所有条条框框，人们无聊、没趣、不值得礼貌对待？

再想下去，如果Mycroft几乎没有什么不愿为Sherlock做，那Sherlock对John更会在所不辞了； _已经_ 在所不辞的。Sherlock为了让John的生活能继续下去抛弃了自己的性命，从也没料到自己一定能重新把一切得回。他没有得回一切，John突然意识到，他没法，因为John对他还保留着那一点，Sherlock曾经所知的世界的最后一片，他曾有过的家，John不把这些告诉他就是为了 _惩罚_ 他造成的这些破坏，因为他离开了一切他所爱的，而他本应该不能就这样离开，除非生死相隔。Sherlock选择了牺牲自己，在多年可以称得上比好的时机和安排恰当的奇迹更多一点的日子里，他还是把自己的位置放在了John和这世上残存的可能危及John的事物之间，在这些之后，他才能够归来，他只要求自己曾经丢下的东西能复还他去。但这没有起效，当John为了肮脏的自尊一直如此把Sherlock的生活挟作人质时，在他看来，虽然极其不合适，在逻辑上也一点都讲不通，Sherlock却还试着给他 _更多_ 。

John向前倾去，手肘撑在吧台边缘，把脸埋进手掌。他揉了揉眼睛。“天哪，”他喃喃自语。

Mycroft，当John对自己做出如此的反应时一直缄默地仔细观察着，此时很快但温和地拍了拍John的手臂。“John，”他轻声说，“他知道这可能发生。他知道你也许没法原谅他。他曾想——好吧，他希望过。但是，他确实很清楚地知道这很冒险。我在这里仅仅是想告诉你，你不用觉得这是你的责任，做一些自己不情愿的事。如果你决定离开Baker Street真是你该做的事，我保证他还会有足够的保护；对于他人和他自己。”

John抬起头来对上Mycroft透彻的视线。他眨了眨眼睛。

“我只是想建议你，”Mycroft继续道，他的语气中带着那种谨慎，是因为接下来说的话不是他字字句句精挑细选、毫无漏洞，而是害怕脱口而出的，“不管你如何选择，别让我弟弟的过去决定你的将来。”

John猛地吸气。这就是他在做的；这就是他在做的 _所有事_ ，没有别的了。他被束缚得太紧了，被曾经发生过的事情，却从不试图理解如果不这样会是如何。像Sherlock那样费尽力气想要逃出过去，他也那样决绝地缩在过去的空壳里拒绝前进，恐惧着否则他们就会在这路上擦肩而过，就此错别，他们都试图避开那个真正威胁着他们的问题。面对John对待他的态度，Sherlock一定惊恐地觉得自己永远不可能获得他曾想的那个未来。John刚刚才发现自己被恐惧生生擒住，因为他感到自己可能又会再失去Sherlock一次，如果真的发生，那这一次他再也无法承受。所以他把自己的心锁起来，把Sherlock推开，不停地对自己否认，否认这个无法避开的事实，就是他爱Sherlock，这个Sherlock，他曾经失去过的、曾经为之哀悼的、觉得失去了他自己的生命没有了目标的，Sherlock，而这比任何什么都更令他害怕。

Victor Trevor仅仅是在这恰好的时候出现，让他的痛苦、焦虑一并滋生，给了Sherlock另一个想要逃避过去的借口，给了John怀疑自己在Sherlock接下来的生活究竟该在哪儿的借口。Victor看清了这一切，凭这膨胀，试图把Sherlock在乎的某件东西从他身边夺去，这件东西就连Victor也能看见Sherlock自己也够不着，即使当时John把Victor一个人丢在阳台上吹风，不知怎的，John还是觉得自己的胃讨厌地一沉，他不小心就让Victor给赢了。他证实了他们两人最深的恐惧，Sherlock和他的。

John将杯子里剩下的液体一饮而尽，用手背擦干净嘴角，就出了自己的位子。“Mycroft，抱歉——我只是。我得做些事情。”

Mycroft也起身，他的目光越过他的鹰钩鼻看向John，他的脸上露出一种近乎赞同的神情，John见所未见。“是，我也觉得。”

John伸手去拿账单。

Mycroft抬了抬手。“不用了，请。我是说已经买过单了。George和我是老朋友了。”

“是啊……关于这个。你是 _怎么_ 知道这地方的？”

Mycroft抛给John一个觉得他稍微有点可笑的表情，他的嘴角上扬，有点像微笑。“Lestrade探长让我带他向你问好。”

“哦，”John说。他往酒吧四周瞧了瞧，都是昏暗的角落和轻声的交谈。“我明白了。”

“你说过你赶着回去，”Mycroft指出。

“没错，”John同意道，然后往门口走去。他转回头。“晚安，Mycroft。还有，谢谢。”

“晚安，John，”Mycroft又坐下，拿起他的酒杯。“如果你需要什么的话，请知道任何时候都可以联系我。不论什么时候。”

John点了一下头，接着离开了。

*

在他回221B的路上，John仔细回想他和Sherlock之间究竟发生了什么，凭他方才明白过来的意识像路灯一样打在他身周，他开始慢慢看清自己究竟在哪里一步走错，自己处理事情是多么糟糕。他对Sherlock太不小心。他对自己最珍视的人是完全的鲁莽，在这背后有那么多受伤，在Sherlock的话里藏着那么多痛苦，还有Sherlock看着John离开的那个目光，John觉得如果自己不能弥补好，如果他没能让一切都好起来，他会再一次失去Sherlock，而且这一次，Sherlock不会回来了。如果他不是累得要命，悲惨如此，他会对这其中的讽刺置之一笑；Sherlock曾想把他所渴求的一切都给他，一直如此，他却因固执不肯收下。

这就是症结所在了：John拒绝了Sherlock 笨拙的尝试，而且不止一次。他知道这次该他直面脆弱，把自己剖开给Sherlock看，他都在用尽力气隐藏什么；这样，前提是Sherlock让他。

走进公寓上了楼梯，John发现Sherlock正坐在那张铬合金的皮沙发上，手臂搭在靠手上，垂着，目光凝视着空气中的某点。John走进客厅的时候他没有动弹，但他的嘴唇努了努。

“很快嘛，”他说，声音低而无调，“你是来收拾行李的吗？”

“不，”John说，他向自己的沙发走去，坐下，面对Sherlock。公寓里的空气浓稠极了，染着发馊的烟草味，Sherlock的脚边还有烟灰。John坐端正了直视Sherlock，在Sherlock也直视他之前一句话也不说。“开始抽烟了，嗯？”

Sherlock发出一声嘲讽，但没回答。

“我希望你别这样。对你的身体很坏。”Sherlock翻了个白眼。“至少到房间外面去抽。里面难闻极了。”

“ _你_ 在乎什么，”Sherlock低声怒道。“又不是你还有多久要关心这个。”

“我没有打算离开，Sherlock。”

“目前不，”Sherlock嘟囔道，然后他转开了目光。

“永远不，”John答道。这声誓言坚定的力度在他下颌回荡着。

Sherlock的头突然抬了起来，面部瞬间柔和下来，但很快他又换上了那副没有表情的面具。“我不觉得你该自以为知道未来。”

“为什么不？你一直这样。”

“我是基于过去的行为作出对未来的推论。这完全不是一回事。”他哼哼。

“我也不觉得它们是，Sherlock，”John说，他把手肘放在膝上。他开始抓着手指头数起来。“你到处跑，把我丢在不知道哪里；你用——不，你 _弄坏_ 我的东西；你在我的咖啡里下药——”

“就 _一次_ ——”

“这事就一次对别人一辈子来说也太多了，”John打断他。他阖起手，余下的话从他咬着的牙缝间出来。“你制造了自己的假死，你让我为自己在这世界上最爱的人哀悼了 _两年_ ，但该死的，我还在这儿，Sherlock，”他放开手，在面前挥了挥。“我不知道这能看出什么，但我还在这儿。我不会去任何别的地方。”

Sherlock盯着看他，眼睛眨得很快。“你在这世上……你。”他清了清喉咙。

“天哪，Sherlock。你不知道吗？”John把身子再往前探去，恳求般看着Sherlock的脸。他双手握住膝盖，摇着头。“你怎么能，尤其是你，怎么能不知道？”

Sherlock把垂在扶手上的手收回来，在腿上交叠，缠着手指。“我知道。我 _以为_ 我知道。你说你没有——你说你不能。”

John叹了口气。“我受了伤。而且我很害怕。如果我让你进来，然后我再失去你一次——”他打断了自己的话。“这都没关系。你没错。你没有想错。”他停了下来，揪着自己的袖口。“我怕极了失去这些，我们所拥有的；我怕极了如果我还要经历那第二次。我只是没有意识到我的所作所为已经自己把这一切都扔远了。”

Sherlock抬起头，他们的目光彼此扣住，长长地对视，凝重而漫长，让人难以继续。John感到自己的喉咙很紧，他的脸和脖子和手的皮肤之下都火辣辣地烫起来。Sherlock终于开口，只比耳语高声一点，“那现在我们怎么办？”

John想要伸出手把Sherlock揽进怀里，安慰他，安抚他，告诉他一切都好，一切都没有关系，但他发现自己做不到；现在不行。Sherlock看起来全然不像往常，他看起来那么脆弱，John有点担心自己会打碎他。所以他站起身来指了指厨房。“现在，我们泡茶——好吧， _我_ 泡茶；然后，我们谈谈。”

*

他们坐在沙发上，手捧着咖啡杯，Sherlock盘着腿，John弯着一条腿面朝他，另一只脚踩在地板上。他们之间仅仅有几厘米远，但虽然John很想，他还是没碰到Sherlock。

“你知道，”John轻声说起，“我不会——跟Victor。那本不会发生的。”

Sherlock抿起嘴。“你 _已经_ 做了。”

“ _他_ 做了。我让他这么做了，我承认。但我并不想要那个。”John顿了顿。“他说了些事——”

“对，你之前提过你参与了我们之间更为私密的关系。”Sherlock责备道。“他不该告诉你那些的。”

“这不是我的意思。我不在乎。只是如果他伤到了你，”John弥补说。“他说你把他所爱的一切都夺去了。他是什么意思？”

Sherlock低下头看向他还没喝过一口的茶，就好像John提出的问题的答案就呈现在这热气氤氲上。

“Sherlock， _发生_ 了什么？”John追问道。

“我告诉过你他父亲有问题，生意上。是真的。”Sherlock深吸了一口气，就好像在酝酿他那长时间子弹一般的独白，但当他开口的时候，他的语速变慢了，声音轻缓。“他的公司损失了一大笔钱。Victor的父亲身体不好，而且健康每况愈下。Victor将会继承所有的东西，包括一大笔债。

“我当时还没正式做过侦探的活，但Victor知道我的办法。我之前跟你说过我们以前拿我们的……技能来下赌注或者交换。Victor请我帮他看看他们公司是怎么分散资金的。我们好胜心太强，远过自信，自负又大意，对自己完全没好处，但我们——他是我的朋友。我有的唯一一个朋友。我不想看他沦为废墟。”

“这就是——”John插嘴，然后又犹豫了，他在安排自己的词句。“这就是你在用的时候？他有——”

“没那么简单，”Sherlock轻轻说道。

John点点头，喝了一口茶。“当然。继续吧。”

“我没花多久就确定他们公司转的账和支出匹配不上。从那开始我只用顺着纸据顺藤摸瓜就可以了。这类事总会留下痕迹，不管他们多花心思去隐藏，不管他们认为自己位置坐得多高；Victor父亲认为自己万无一失，这点倒是很清楚。”Sherlock的语气变得有些苦涩。“他盗用公司的资金来掩盖自己恶心的行为。他一个以前的情妇出现在他面前说她的孩子是他的。在他的圈子里，她是个名声糟糕的女人，我想他一定是不想为确定这消息的真假去咨询一下医生；不管有没有所谓的保密条约，这类消息总能被公众知晓。取而代之的，他接受了她的要挟，给她大笔大笔的钱，定期而且频繁，为了让她保密。她的要求只是变本加厉。”

John轻嘘一口气，把杯子放到茶几上。他动了动身子，离Sherlock更近些，他所敢的那么近，近得能够呼吸到自己温热又辛辣的呼吸，只被渐渐淡去的烟味稀释了一点。

“我发现了这个真相之后，我——我没想什么。我解决了这个案子，一个真正的案子，我焦急地想证实它，这种刺激我从未体验过，我忽略了这对Victor和他的家庭会带去多大的负面冲击。”Sherlock吞咽一下。“我在他母亲和姐姐在场的时候把证据呈给Victor。事后想起来，我才意识到自己毫无判断力，无法原谅。那时……”

John小心翼翼地握住Sherlock的手，他的手握在杯子上那么近，指尖都惨白了。“那时？”他重复道。

“我以为——知道不是更好吗？知道所有的事实？为什么Mrs. Trevor要跟一个对她不忠的男人一起生活？为什么Victor的姐姐无权知道她的财产为什么莫名其妙地少了？为什么人们不想知道这些，John？”Sherlock的声音挫败极了，甚至带着一点恳求。“为什么人们都那么畏惧 _真相_ ？”

“哦，Sherlock。”John用大拇指摩挲着Sherlock的。“我想我们两个该知道这有挺多说得过去的原因的。”

Sherlock往前凑了凑，他凝视着John覆盖在他手上的手。“大概吧。”

John捏了捏他的手，接着从茶几上拿起那杯茶喝了一口。“后来怎么了？”

Sherlock叹了口气。“后来，Victor父亲猝然死去了，虽然他是那样的身体状况，他的妻子跟他对峙并威胁说要把他恶心的事曝光之后一天就过世了。官方说是心脏衰竭，但他无时无刻不被一群私人医生簇拥着，而且一直常规地服药。我一直怀疑是他咨询了谁的意见，关于该吃那些药已经精确的剂量，足以使他的心脏停搏。我怀疑Victor也经历过相似的处境。

“接下来的几周里，Victor没日没夜地工作，试图挽回他的家族产业和名声；我知道的是，Victor试法调动了他自己的一些资产来买下家里所有人的产权，而且他挖出了他父亲那个情妇一些足够令人厌恶的故事来让她闭嘴。他母亲和姐姐拿了钱就逃跑了，留他一个人把公司从那废墟中重建起来，她们过分到甚至改了自己的姓氏，就为了拜托Victor父亲的背叛这个阴影。”Sherlock把自己的杯子放下，把手肘抵在膝盖上，把手垂在大腿上，头向前倾；几丝散乱的卷发在他额头上淌下来。“据我所知，他到现在都没有跟她们联系过。”

“哇，”John说，他也放下了茶杯。“这……这糟糕极了，事实上。我为他感到难过，但这不是你的错，Sherlock。你不能怪自己。你可能在表达的环节做得不太恰当，但这不是你胡乱编造的。Victor的父亲是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，听起来，而且他们接下来的反应不是你的责任。”

Sherlock皱起眉头，John又往前探了一些。他把手轻轻地搭在Sherlock的腿上。“你不可能预测到的。你还那么年轻。只是……”John支吾道，突然想起Mycroft的话。“在他离开之前……当你…… _他_ 伤到你了吗？”

Sherlock沉默了很长一阵子。

John刚想撤回这个问题，但这时Sherlock终于开口了。“我告诉过你的，他是我唯一的朋友。我知道我给他造成了无法估计的痛苦，我那时——对懊悔的情绪毫无经验，也不懂想要修正自我行为的冲动。我只知道我把他的一切都夺走了。这世上只有一件他一直想要却永远不可能得到的东西，而那就是，”Sherlock吞咽一下。“那是我。”

“哦， _Sherlock_ ，”John轻轻地说。

Sherlock笑了笑，但局促而哀伤。“你看，你也没有想错。这 _的确_ 是我想要弥补事情的办法。我尝试过让他留下。他收下了我给他的，然后他一样走了。”

John的拳头几乎不自知地捏紧了。“对，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我只是难过在阳台上我没能好好海扁他一顿。”

“已经过去了，John。不值得。”

“他占了你的便宜！”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“我想他应该不那么想。显然他觉得我还是欠他什么。最开始我很确定他是从我这儿看到了捞一把的机会——这并不能平衡他那架天平，显然，但这不是无足轻重。我的猜测是他是想找个机会进入，再看还能找到什么更多的。”

“性不是货币，Sherlock。它没法这么用。它不 _该_ 这么用。”John松开一个拳头，他揉揉Sherlock的头发。

“总之，性不是他要找的，你知道。他想从我身边拿走我让他承受的痛苦的等价物。你单单是跟我站在一起，就不小心给了他一个这十年来的棋局一个翻身的机会。”

“不过这里有点问题，”John说，他斜眼睨着回想，“我告诉他的时候，在阳台上，当我告诉他那是真的，我们不是——我们 _没有_ ，”他不知道在这漫漫长夜中他们似乎试遍了世间所有的相识模式之后，他们究竟成了什么，但他知道已经比他们最初往前走了好多。“他看起来并不惊讶。他说他已经知道了。”

“所以？”

“所以……唔，如果他已经知道我们没有在一起，我还是不太明白他为什么还要把我当做目标，”John下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。“倒也算不上重要，当然。只是感觉不太对，不是吗？”

“John，”Sherlock现在正朝着他了，他的声音低沉，而且听起来很严肃，“只是他知道我们没有在一起不代表他看不出失去你会毁了我。如果他想把我爱的一切夺走，你会是那个首要目标的。”

“哦，”John说，然后，因为他发现自己想不到还能说什么了，重复道，“哦。”

Sherlock瞥了她一眼。“我的确告诉过你。”

“我知道，”John回答道，“你说过。我只是没想过……这实在是。他还说了点别的什么。他说你也会对我这么做的，把我所有的一切都夺走，你会再那么做的，就为了解决一个谜案。他说我永远都只能站在一边，永远只能是次要的。我不想相信这个，但……但这有点像真的，对吧？可能这就是为什么我一直对你那么生气。你发现了有趣的事情可以做，然后你就离开我了。”John听得见自己说话的声音随着句子渐渐变响，尖锐起来，言语止不住地从伸出喷涌出来，从那个还没能痊愈的伤口逃出来。“你把我一个人留下，整整两年都在追逐一个幽灵，因为你需要 _解决一个谜团_ 。对，没错，你救了我的命，而且你是为了保护我才那么做的，而且你回来了，你爱我，我也爱你，我们再也不隐藏自己了，但——”John停了下来，试图控制住自己的呼吸。“但Sherlock，我对天发誓，你如果还敢再做一次——”

“John，”Sherlock打断他说，他把John的右手用自己的双手握住，捧到自己的胸前。他的双眸在昏暗的灯光下是浅灰色的，John在其中看到自己的面孔。“你一刻都别觉得，觉得我做的那些，我们每一秒的分离，除了对我能回到你身边的渺茫希望还有别的渴求。”

“天，Sherlock，”John说，他几不成声，然后他把Sherlock握着的那只手向Sherlock探去，抓起Sherlock的衬衫把他往前拉过来，吻上他的嘴唇。这是他们先前那个吻的影子，不顾一切，却不再有暴戾，只有唇间不愿远离的接触，John的舌尖试探着伸进Sherlock的口腔，而当Sherlock抬起手捧住他的脸庞的时候，他只是咽下了快要逃出喉咙的一声呜咽；最后一次不舍的轻咬，John退开了。

“我不能保证我不会尽我最大的力量来确保你的安全，”Sherlock被蹂躏过的双唇喘息着讲出悦耳的声调，他的额头靠在John的上，温热的呼吸掠过他的双颊，“我也不能保证我不会再那么做，如果必要的话。你也会为我这么做的；别否认。”

“是，”John叹气，“你知道我会的。”

Sherlock后退了一点。“那我们现在到哪儿了？”

“我也不知道，”John坦白地说，“但已经好多了。会好起来的。”他长长地呼了一口气。“我们还有好多事情得弄明白，但至少现在我们知道它们是什么了。至少我们把该说的都说了，而且看上去我们要的结局一样。”

Sherlock慢慢地点了点头。他小心翼翼地看向John。“我只想——如果你可以的话——不一定得——”他移开了目光。“没什么一定得发生，”他匆忙加上。

“告诉我，”John语调轻缓。

“你可以跟我一起吗，今晚？就几个小时。睡眠。我想如果我能睡一觉的话会比较好。”Sherlock的声音柔软又焦虑，几乎是一词一顿，他语气里的不确定让John的胸口一阵甜蜜地作痛。

他探过身去衔住Sherlock的上唇，轻轻地吸吮和啃咬，他轻轻地说，“当然。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

当你看着Sherlock Holmes时,你也许会推测他的身体一定坚硬又冷冰,会全由棱角和冰晶构成。就实践看来，John很愉快地发现，Sherlock其实非常细腻且温暖，并在那些重要的部位有恰到好处的曲线。尽管他身形瘦而结实，小有肌肉，但皮肤却比任何一个三十多岁的中年男子理应有的更柔嫩。并且他修长的四肢非常能适应John更小些，更壮些的身体，总能找到床单和John的身体间的空隙， _挤过_ 去环抱住他。

他们无言且小心地进行着睡前常规，就这样开始；John先去的，他把酒吧里酸苦的气味从自己皮肤上冲去，然后趁着自己没张惶到不知所措，快快地穿上背心和短裤钻进Sherlock的床等着。Sherlock总要花John两倍的时间淋浴。

到他们都上床了之后，他们都翻过身来面朝对方，只有他们伸到胸前的手指交缠着。John笑了，他探出身去把嘴唇贴到Sherlock的额头上，接着是鼻尖，最后是嘴角，然后轻声说：“睡吧，现在，”。随着Sherlock渐渐入睡，他也已睡意朦胧。他们的呼吸声起伏得正好。

夜晚的某时他们其中一人醒了，然后另一个也醒过来，John隐约地记得Sherlock整个人裹了上来，把脸埋进John的头发，舒缓地呼吸着把腿搭在John的大腿上，膝盖挤进了John的腿间。John满足地叹息，他把脸颊贴到Sherlock干净的棉T裇上，用手在Sherlock的背上划着令人安心的小圈，很快又都睡着了。

几个小时之后，湿得要滴出水的伦敦早晨带来灰滤过似的色调，John一醒来就发现自己完全失去了被子的主权，但这并不坏，他室友温暖又修长的身子相当慷慨地盖着他，跟一床Sherlock皮毯似的，四肢伸展，脑袋搭在John的脸庞边上，气息喷在John的耳边。John满心愉悦地打了个瞌睡，抬起手来放在Sherlock的头上。他轻轻地抚摩着，插进Sherlock乱糟糟的发丛，把它们抚平又撩高，从他的头顶到后颈。当他感到Sherlock的呼吸开始变快，身子颤动一下，他用手指捻了捻那丝卷发，大拇指轻抚他的耳后。

“早啊，”他说。

“嗯。”John感到Sherlock发声的振动就像直接从他的胸口传到John的，而没有经过喉咙和口舌。“感觉真好。”

“可以更好些。让我起来，”John说，他轻轻敲了敲Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock不情愿地把头抬起来几厘米，John从他身下抽身出来，把枕头推起来靠在床头板上。他转了转肩头，手臂上的酸疼感才消失，然后把手臂举起来。“喏，”他说，“现在可以把头放下了。”

Sherlock照做了，他蹭了蹭John的肚皮，下巴正好搁在了John的髋骨上。过了一会儿 ，他开始用修长的手指很不耐烦地揪他条纹背心，还抬起头，说，“脱掉。把这东西脱掉。”

“很心急嘛，嗯？”

“我不喜欢这种感觉。它有好多条纹，”他对John的意会嗤之以鼻。

John把背心扯掉，扔到卧室的一角去。“阁下今晨还需要别的什么吗？”

“茶，最终，”Sherlock回答道，“但就当下而言，你可以继续你原先的举动了。你的肚子这样感觉好多了。它软软的。”

“喂！”John抗议道，他扇了Sherlock的耳朵一下，“我的肚子才不 _软_ 呢！”

“我不是这个意思。我很喜欢，它很舒服。”

“哦， _谢谢您了_ ，”John咕哝说。“真是个高度的赞扬，来自一个腹部平得几乎要凹进去的人！”John并不是不知道自己已经不再是在军队时的身材了，但他还能跟上Sherlock这个死长腿的满伦敦跑，他才不 _舒服_ 呢。他只是没有Sherlock那么荒唐的新陈代谢，或者他完全无视生理营养需求的能力；以及，虽然如此承认让他觉得有点烦，但他实是 _中年_ 了。

“噢，别那样，”Sherlock用哄小孩的语气说，一边用脸颊磨蹭着John下腹柔软的细毛。“它很棒。它地形丰富。有足够的体积和阻力，能够承受也可以抵抗。 _平坦是如此无聊_ 。你的肚子就多……”Sherlock顿了顿，把脸埋进John的肚皮。John痒得咯咯笑起来，因为Sherlock正向他肚脐吹湿气，接着就尖叫起来。——皮肉一阵被尖牙咬住的刺痛。“嗯……有意思。”

 “你刚刚可 _不是_ 咬了我一口，”John咆哮着说，他扯了一把Sherlock的卷发。Sherlock哼哼着更用力地埋进去，牙齿还紧紧不放，不管John扭得如何剧烈。“你敢——”

就在Sherlock能好好啃上一口之前，John成功扭脱了，他把Sherlock推到一边翻身压住他。他敏捷地往他下身走，坐到他的大腿上，但还不够快，Sherlock的手已经握住了John的腰把他拉下来了。他举着John的手臂让他好一段时间动弹不得，有足够的时间探身向上咬一口John的下唇，把他们两人再翻回来，把他牢牢地钉在身下。

John半心半意地挣扎了几下，Sherlock把脸贴在他的脖子边，又蹭又咬，以一种蓄意的傲慢态度，John笑出声来。“好吧，好吧，明白你的观点了。”

接着John就感到一只湿热的掌心往他下身摸索过去，在他的勃起上揉着，整个早上都半耷着，但当前的情况忽然让它很有兴趣。“真的吗？”Sherlock狡猾地拖长了说话的调子，给了John一个轻微又磨人的压力。

John轻吟出声，突然Sherlock就成了一阵模糊的影像，四肢床单皮肤，一只手把John的内裤往下扯，一只手按住John的后脑勺，用自己的唇齿舌撬开John的嘴唇。John有点呼吸不畅，于是退了一步。“哇哦——嘿！”他抓住Sherlock的手，把它们拉回面前。“难道是有什么我不知道的最后期限吗？”

Sherlock满脸狐疑地睨他。“你硬了。”

“额，对啊，”John慢吞吞地承认道，“当你喜欢的人开始在床上亲你的时候的确会发生。然后呢？”

“你——我以为你想要我。”

John笑道：“我 _想要_ 你。现在时。它暂时还下不去，我还没……”John低下头看了看自己的身子。“我不会改主意。你不必要……倒不是我不想你做，只是……”

Sherlock看起来极期困惑，John停下来伸出手把他睡乱的头发在指间揉开。“Sherlock，”他慢慢地开口，“你有过只是想要才同别人做爱的经历吗？”

“想要某件东西有很多种方式，”Sherlock含糊其辞。

John叹息了一声，他用拇指摩挲过Sherlock的脸颊。“难道没人只是想让你觉得舒服吗？”即使已经知道答案，他还是感到自己的心脏陷落一块。

Sherlock沉重地呼气，随即仰面躺下，把手叠在胸前，脸别到一边。“我想大概，以前我很明确地表明过我的满足并不是主要的顾虑。这有什么重要？只是性，John。我想和你做爱，我想确保你享受它。”

John转身面朝Sherlock，用手肘把自己撑到Sherlock上方。他用另一只手把Sherlock的下巴抬向自己。“这 _不只_ 是性，Sherlock。跟你的时候不是，我们不是。我也想和你做。你能开始理解我有多想吗？我丝毫不担心我会不会享受它。我肯定会享受得 _一塌糊涂_ 。但我担心你不知道这多 _重要_ 。”

“我只是——我不是这个意思，”Sherlock轻声说。

“很好，”John说。他的手指掠过Sherlock的锁骨，然后游走过他的前胸，最后置于他的胸骨之上。“因为我不知道你是否已经注意到，但 _这_ ，”他指了指他们，“我们，不只有性，还有案子，还有这间公寓，还有半夜要茶和饼干吃，还有冰箱里的人体器官，以及我们彼此的感情，所有的这些，对我而言比什么都重要。这对我来说很重要。我需要它对你也很重要，Sherlock，因为 _这_ 就是我的 _一切_ 了。”

Sherlock沉默了很久。然后他探起身子，用一只手臂勾住John的脖子把他拉下来给他一个缓慢而灼人的吻。他贴着John的嘴唇几近焦灼，他把John的下唇衔起，舌头一路侵入John的口腔。这个吻好像持续了几个小时，温热的唇舌交缠，生生把John之前所说的话回返到他的口腔，通入他的喉咙，直到心窝。

他们最终分开了，John俯视着Sherlock，他眼中已满是欲望。“嗯，”他终于开口，“那很好嘛。”

“John，”Sherlock说，他听起来几乎是惊慌的，“我不能确定我一直能……我不确定我会知道用你想要的方式和你在一起。”

John微笑了，“我觉得你知道。”

Sherlock摇摇头。“我会无礼、不耐烦，忘记对你来说很重要的事，有时候我不会如你所愿准时上床睡觉，如果有案子，可能就干脆完全不沾床；我会向你需索一些东西，并权当我的感激之情无需言表。”这些话疾速地在他们之间的空气中弥漫开来。“我不会煮茶，或更常打扫，或准备哪怕一次晚餐。”

“对，”John说，“所以基本上来讲，你完完全全地是你，我完完全全地是我，只是我们两个都能更常享受性事。”

“John。”

“我明白，Sherlock。你会犯错。知道吗，我也会。但如果这世上有什么我们都知道该怎么做的事，那就是在一起。”他吻了吻Sherlock，只是嘴唇贴上他的嘴角，但很甜蜜。“我们一直都在一起。我只是用了几年，或者两三辈子，来明白这点。”

Sherlock一边的嘴角有些苦涩的上扬。“就知道你迟早会懂到那儿的。”

“聪明鬼，”John回嘴，他又吻上他，一个试探性的轻柔的吻，逐渐加深，当John环抱住Sherlock后，这个吻开始变得激烈起来，他们胸膛靠着胸膛，膝盖抵着膝盖。“现在，我的确想要你。你没说错，但我想要你感觉到我有多想要你。我想要你让我展现给你看。我想让你舒服。可以吗？你能让我这么做吗？

Sherlock极轻地点点头，几乎无法感知。当John开始轻抚他的颧骨时，他闭上了眼睛，John的鼻尖蹭过他的，衔起他的上唇又很快地松口。“嘿，”John喘息道，“你在想什么呢？快回来。如果你想让我停下，说出来，我会停下。”

Sherlock睁开眼睛。

John朝他微笑，他不住地吻他的嘴唇，仅仅是轻咬和贴合，接着他才把手伸到Sherlock的T恤底边。“抬起来，”他说，Sherlock就抬起了手臂，让John脱去他的T恤，露出他平坦的胸膛，他的腹部在昏昏的晨光下泛着乳白色的光晕。John的指尖轻捷地在他上身游走，轻触他的每个小小的雀斑，和他胸前稀疏的毛发。

“真美，”John说，他抚过Sherlock的乳头，感到它们在他的手下绷紧变硬，他用手指揉搓着，然后伸手下探到Sherlock的睡裤边。Sherlock在John的触碰下又扭又抖，他的每个呼吸都好不容易才从他的胸腔中逃逸出来，John往他下身试探的时候，他不能自制地呻吟出声。

John在他抚摸到他尚有衣着的沟股时停了下来。“可以吗？”他问，一边有意地扯动他的睡裤。

“求你，”Sherlock的声音此时已有些粗糙。John抿嘴笑着把他的裤带提起来越过他腿间的勃起，然后完全褪下，把裤管拉过脚踝扔到一边。他往后坐，坐在离Sherlock很近的地方，赤裸的Sherlock，仰卧的Sherlock，他的呼吸就像刚刚跑完了整个伦敦。John得深呼吸才能镇定住自己凝视他的另一半。

Sherlock太过苍白，除了他泛起潮红的部位。他因为亲吻而充血的嘴唇，他的颧骨像是打上了高光，同他的喉头、胸膛一样，他粉嫩的乳头，和阴莖的顶部，这是他的皮肤颜色最深的地方，在他的下腹伸缩抽动着，在他的末端是一小丛浓密的黑发。

“天，”John轻声地感叹，“你有什么地方不那么该死的美吗？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，他摇了摇头。John握住Sherlock的手，抬到自己的唇边，在他的掌心落下一个虔诚的吻。“以防我还没说清，我想现在该是个说‘我爱你’的好时机，”他说，“非常爱。”

他的手还停在Sherlock的脸庞边，Sherlock捧住John的脸，引他低下头吻他，John感到Sherlock的嘴唇在颤动。“你可以把裤子脱掉吗？”Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇说。

John退后。“什么？”

“裤子。你可以——我希望不单单是我。”

John站到床边无言地脱个精光。他重新爬上床，把手伸到Sherlock的大腿温柔地将他的双腿再分开一点，以便坐在Sherlock的腿间。他的手向下抚摸，停在Sherlock的膝盖上，他看着Sherlock——手肘向后撑着，目光落在John的身体上，为他的每处凹口每条曲线，每个伤疤和皱纹，分类。他感到Sherlock的目光滚烫的温度，他一丝一毫地观察着他的下腹，越过他的大腿，以及他腿间跃出的勃起，厚实火热，顶端深紫红色。John捏了捏Sherlock的膝盖，“好点吗？”

“很多，”Sherlock的声音很低，几乎被情欲击碎了。John抚上他的大腿内侧，在底下挠了一把。他把他抬起来，折起他的腿，使他的双腿扎在John的体侧，暴露出John想碰触的部位。

“躺下，”John指示道，“屁股抬起来点，那儿。就这样。”他把自己的枕头抓来垫在Sherlock腰部让自己更容易进入。Sherlock枕在自己的枕头上，手臂盖住自己的脸，正朝自己的手肘沉重呼吸。“如果不好就告诉我，”John说。Sherlock呜咽着，但点头了。

John调整了一下自己的姿势，使自己的大腿面在床上放平，用手肘撑着往前更近地欣赏Sherlock。他俯下身去小心翼翼地握了一把Sherlock的老二，攥在拳里，用拇指轻按他丰满的龟头，前液已经使它湿透了。Sherlock轻呼一声，但这不是抗议，John又套弄了他几次，然后倾身在他大腿内侧落下一个湿润的吻。

Sherlock颤抖着呻吟，往John紧握的指间挺去。John一只手抚上Sherlock的大腿，想让他安定些。“你喜欢那样，”他说，接着又低下头去，从Sherlock老二根部一路舔到顶上，嘴唇在他龟头上合拢，用舌头挑逗他敏感的系带，然后张开嘴润遍那些腺体，在那个裂口特意关照。他能感到Sherlock在努力呼吸，可他的呻吟已经几乎和砾石一般粗糙了。

John换了只手套弄Sherlock的老二，身子俯的更低。他往Sherlock的睾丸上吹着热气以示警告，随即衔了一颗到嘴里，用舌头转动它然后松口，对另一颗加以同样的关注。Sherlock倒抽了一口气，背弓起来，John用空着的手按住他的髋骨。他又上下舔舐了几回，才来到中间的股缝，然后更低更下面，直到他感到Sherlock会阴处柔软的肌肤。John抬起了头，看见Sherlock匆忙掩饰了一声呜咽。

“Sherlock，”John的声音已经因为情欲变得沙哑了，“我会用上手。我想让你舒服，但我想要你也做同样的事。你可以为我这么做吗？你能自慰吗，为了我？”

Sherlock哽出一声呻吟，John就把这当做肯定了。他松开了Sherlock的老二，用手抚摸他敏感的下腹和腿根，接着叉开手指，张开手掌托住Sherlock的臀瓣，用指尖揉按着。他使Sherlock张得更开些，因为Sherlock胸腔中回荡的淫乱声音不断从喉头升起直灌入John。他自己也因为这声势浩大而无法抵挡的一切Sherlock的呻吟Sherlock的气息，带着泥土的清香、麝香的味道，还有一点辛酸，闻起来就像那块贵到John不能用的肥皂一样。他垂涎三尺。他弯下身去品尝，在Sherlock会阴到他臀部的凹口留下一道火热的涎液，再原路返回，在它之上轻吹凉气。Sherlock颤抖着发出声音——听起来像是快哭了似的，John抬头，看见Sherlock修长、美丽的手指握在自己的老二上，闲闲地扯着，另一只手抓在自己发抖的大腿上，用力得指节发白。

“John，”Sherlock沉吟出声，“别 _停_ 。”

“上帝，”John喘息道，“我不会的，我发誓我不会停下。我只是想看—— _看_ 你。”Sherlock禁不住一声哀诉，手上的动作些许加快。John爆了粗口。“天啊，你太美了。”

“求你，”Sherlock啜泣道。

John把Sherlock推的更远，重新俯下身，热情地一路往下舔舐，在他入口收拢的结周围戳戳压压。Sherlock呻吟着，颤抖着，他的入口在John的舌尖收缩。“操，”Sherlock的声音咬牙切齿地传来，“John， _操。_ ”

John贴着Sherlock的皮肤，微微笑了，他湿润的嘴唇用力地吻他，用舌头摩擦，挑逗他敏感的入口。在他的试探下，它逐渐放松，于是他加紧了进攻，一边在它周围啄几个下流的吻。他绷起舌头，试图推过进柔软的皮肤，在他的悉心关照下它终于缴械投降。他湿滑的舌头在Sherlock体内进进出出，每一次都推得更深一些。他勾起舌头舔舐他的内部，又吸吮他的入口，他感到Sherlock不住的颤抖，不停地收紧，在一阵尤其剧烈的痉挛之后，John住了嘴，抬起脸来看见Sherlock迅疾地套弄着，老二的顶部膨胀到极点，前液溢满了他的手指，沾到他下腹的毛发。

“你快到了，”John说，Sherlock点点头，面色潮红，唇边发迹排满了汗珠，沿着脖颈的边线滚落到他喉咙底部的槽口。他回到Sherlock的老二上边。“抓着我的头发，”他说，再一次地握住Sherlock的老二把它扶进嘴里含住，饥渴地上下吞吐，用另一只手的一根手指探进Sherlock的臀间。Sherlock还湿着，保留着先前的松弛，于是John推进第二根手指，有节律地进出、探索、 _按压。_

Sherlock叫喊出声，紧紧揪着John的头发，不可自制地操John的嘴。John感到Sherlock在同时颤动并绷紧，接着，随着一声长而低沉的呻吟，搏动着射在John的嘴里，在John的紧握下弓身颤抖。John还在套弄，一直含着他的，直到他感到Sherlock的四肢发颤，柔软地陷在他身边，他才松口，把手指抽出。Sherlock一声啜泣。

“天啊，”John说，他爬上去躺在Sherlock旁边，“太不可思议了。你太美了。”

Sherlock哼哼两声，他的呼吸依旧粗重。“我什么都没做。”

“你做了。”John吻着Sherlock颈侧那一小团雀斑。“你让我做了。和你。”

Sherlock轻哼道：“嗯，我们该对你怎么办呢？”

John冲着他笑了。“什么都行，不急。”

Sherlock的手探到John的身下，John倒抽了一口气，当那修长而温暖的手指缠上他的。“我想抚摸你，”Sherlock说。

Sherlock的拇指划过他的龟头，还颇专业地捻了一下。“噢，明白了，”John轻喘出声。

“我想尝遍你的每一处，把它们的味道和区别分类归整，”Sherlock侧了侧身，把嘴唇贴在John的耳朵上，舔舐着他的耳廓，顺着轻咬他的耳垂。Sherlock的另一只手摸索到了他的胸膛，捏他的乳尖，John禁不住叫了出声。“我想用什么涂满你的全身再舔得一干二净。”

Sherlock低下头含住他的另一颗乳头，牙齿恰好划过他的敏感点。John呻吟着，“上帝。”

Sherlock翻过身，一路舔到他的腹部，他在他肚脐下方咬了一口。“你这儿尝起来不太一样，但依然很美味，John。我想咬你，吮你。我想把你生生吞进肚去，”Sherlock低吟，他俯冲而下，含住John的老二，深吞下去，直到他插到他的喉头，他的鼻子埋在他底部的毛发中。

“嗯额！”John叫到，他不禁把手指插进Sherlock乱糟糟的卷发中，扯着它们。“你——啊！你做过这个，”他说。

Sherlock含住John咽了一口，舌头从底部拉到顶上，然后啵地一声吐出来。“有问题吗？”

“不，你这个傻大个，这 _不是个问题，_ ”John说，“这 _棒极了。_ ”

Sherlock笑得像只娇柔的猫，又低下头去，用自己的口腔和喉咙的火热包裹住John，上下滑动，吞咽，舌头溜溜地舔舐，John无助极了，除了呻吟出声，口出秽语，操进Sherlock的嘴里，在那个自他早晨醒来发现Sherlock裹着他时就威胁着要席卷过他的高潮面前无能为力。“Sherlock，”他警告道。

Sherlock含着他轻哼，John闭上眼睛感到这振动快把他诱过边界，当他高潮时他知道自己的呻吟在胸膛中滚动，他知道Sherlock把他的精液咽了下去，他还在他口中跳动。“噢操，”他呜咽着说，当Sherlock松开口，冰凉的空气重新包围了他。“天啊。”

John仰面躺着，一只手臂环住Sherlock。他们沉默了很久，一前一后分享着呼吸，听着雨滴有节律地拍打着窗上。终于，Sherlock抬起脸来直视着John，他的目光坚定而严肃。

“那个，额，事情。你之前说的。”

John皱起眉头。

“在你——在我们……之前。我也是。”Sherlock的眼神飘忽了一阵落在他的额头上，然后尴尬地清了清喉咙。“我，额。也是。”

John记起来，所以他微笑了，一阵暖意在他的肚子和胸膛内弥漫开来，蔓延到他的四肢，就像一场热水澡那样淋浴了他全身。他把手指插进Sherlock的发间，使他们靠近，为彼此献上一个甜蜜的吻。

“我知道，”他说。

 

＊

 

在那个悠长而美味的早晨之后的几周里，John明白了虽然事情并不能完全保持原样，但他发现当他说他们实际上一直都在一起时并没大错特错。大体而言，他们已经知道该如何相处。与Sherlock Holmes处一段恋爱关系的一切都恰如John所想，因为Sherlock所有的一切天赋，浪漫不是其中一项。John也没想要这个，介于他几乎可以讲流利的Sherlock语，以及拥有只有对自己所爱至深之人才可能呈现出来的耐心，他委任自己做一个减震器，以求减缓前路磕绊带来的震感，虽然他已尽力引导Sherlock学会这门为未来找到一条稍微平坦点的道路的艺术。

始终无与伦比的性搬上台面来讲也无伤大雅。

然而，Sherlock Holmes不是什么登徒子。因此John在被召唤去赴一次相当昂贵的晚餐时还是相当惊讶，并且是在一个普通周四夜晚，到一个穿衣规范要求他得着那身Sherlock买给他的灰西装的餐厅。

他们在餐厅角落一张小方桌边坐下，Sherlock面对着门，John正坐在他左边，亲密而浪漫并烛光摇曳，John伸过手去捏了捏Sherlock的手，才拿起菜单看起来。

“Sherlock，我很确信这有点超过我们的支付范围？”John浏览了各个套餐，价格都没有标注，而且全是法文。

“胡说。我给你买了那套西装，也坚持你应该穿。”Sherlock回答，一手接过John手中的菜单。“我拒绝接受我对你穿这身西装的一切记忆局限于那个彻底失败的夜晚企图对Victor Trevor的慈善表现出假意的关切。而且别担心点单，我们都要一份主厨菜单配红酒，就这样。”

John眨了眨眼睛，“忘了告诉你，但我实际上碰到过你哥哥，他或多或少地漏嘴说他买—— _给_ 了你这套西装给我。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“他 _还_ 坚持持续呼吸非常重要呢，”他抱怨道。“那我想这顿晚餐的价格更不该成为你的顾虑了，因为这都记在Mycroft的信用卡上。我很早就征用它了。为了应付紧急情况。”他狡黠一笑。“这就是个正经的紧急情况。”

“啊，明白了，”John笑出声，“一个非常正经的紧急情况，要求伴随法国红酒和芝士和另外八道配餐。”

“显然。”

他们点了单，享用了晚餐，John十分惊讶当你没法讲出菜名的时候这些东西怎么会变得那么好吃。他逐渐感到温和得晕乎乎，愉悦得睡意朦胧，因为油腻腻的食物和昂贵的红酒，还有那种只会发生在他和Sherlock之间的对话。他们的最后一道菜的餐盘也被清空收走了，服务生给他们倒了干邑白兰地，以此宣告他们的晚餐圆满结束。John靠着椅背，用手揉了揉肚子，满意地叹口气。“这，”他说，“棒极了。”

“很荣幸你这样想。”

“我从没见你吃这么多！”

Sherlock若无其事地耸了耸肩。“我喜欢看你享受食物。这有助于我的食欲。”John咧开嘴笑了。

正当此时，餐厅对面传来些许声音，侍应生急匆匆地小跑过去，语速极快地说着法语，一边把这位老主顾的羊绒大衣从肩上卸下来。这小队人走进视野时John感到有点反胃。“哦，不，别再来一次，别是今晚，这 _没在_ 发生。”他嘟嚷道。

“怎么了？”Sherlock问。

“ _那个_ 混蛋，”John说，朝面前这个场景点了点头。

有两个女士，深色皮肤，在庄严的前提下来看算是非常可爱，修长、优雅的颈线和恰到好处的手势。其中一个大约六十，另一个三十岁上下，两人穿着毫无瑕疵，颜色相衬，双方又有着微妙地相似；有其母必有其女。她们身边的，高挑、肩宽，浑身闪烁着捕食者般的优雅的，是Victor Trevor。

Victor以目光扫视人群时发现了他们。John试图转开目光，但当他转开脸的时候，他发现Sherlock正毫不回避地正视他，坚定而难以捉摸。最终，Sherlock点了点头，就一下，Victor也回以一个迟疑的点头，然后跟上他的同伴走向餐区。

“ _那_ ，”John生气地问，“是什么？”

“ _那个_ ，”Sherlock回答，“是Victor Trevor，和他母亲和妹妹，他至今为止还很疏远的母亲和妹妹。”

John吞回了差点要出口的粗话。“哦。”

“没错，”Sherlock接过话，他把膝上的方巾收起来放到桌上酒杯边，“看上去Victor对宽恕明白了一二。真好奇他是从哪儿学的？”

John那时保持着沉默，最后啜了一口白兰地。过了一会，Sherlock径直从座位上弹射起来，好像被针戳到似的。

“你知道，我们真的该走了，”Sherlock的声音变得尖刻，谈生意的那种，他毫无礼节地起身走人，并重重地扯了扯John的柚子。“我已经付过账了。”

“好，好，我就是——天啊，Sherlock，如果你这么急，为什么不先走叫辆出租车？”John最后一口干邑没喝成。因为Sherlock一直在不耐烦地抓着他的前臂想把他从位置上拉起来。

“因为我想看看布丁菜单。”

“布丁菜单？”John疑惑地问。“但我们已经吃过布丁了， _而且_ 我们买过单了啊。额，Mycroft买过了。”

Sherlock把John推到身前。“不用在意，走就好，”他指示道，拍了拍John的背。

John停下步子转过身瞥Sherlock，抬起眉毛。“这该死的晚餐就是为了我包在这时髦裤子里的屁股，是吧？”

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，笑起来，“我们回家吧，John。我很清楚我想要什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常非常感谢jerbh姑娘帮我把最后一章转成电子稿<3


End file.
